The 150 Sendai
by Dan Rush
Summary: This is the story of the 7th Hokage Tatsunjin and his 150 combat engineers during the aftermath of Orochimaru's assault on Konohanogakure and the death of the 3rd. Tatsunjin must defend the village while Jirayh and Naruto search for Lady Tsunade.
1. Chapter 1

150 Sendai no Jin

The hour of the Engineers of Konohagukure

And the days of the

Hokage no Tatsunjin

By

Yoshida Mizuno

Scribe of Konoha

© Naruto 2003. Naruto is Master Kishi's work and he is very respected. Non-monitary fandom enjoyment only.

**FOREWORDS**

"_Our homes, our hearts are under attack my children. We will have to be stubborn today, we will have to be strong today, We will have to face death today. Keep your axes and hammers close, guard your brother's and sister's backs and let's give these wretches hell!"_

_Tatsunjin Kushino Kurabayashi_

It was a time of great need in our village. Our 3rd Hokage dead, the enemy within our gates, the hated criminal Orochimaru and his henchmen on the verge of their victory…or so they thought. So many foolishly thinking they could so easily overwhelm our village with their numbers.

Two things that day they didn't count upon. Our elite Jonin and Tatsunjin. Of Tatsunjin I will speak, Tatsunjin Hokage the 7th and his 150 Sendai. Master builders and Master warriors. At our most desperate hour, when Konohagukure needed a strong leader to step into the void and hold our defense, Tatsunjin stood.

The Sendai are not known as warriors as they are renown for being masterful creators of mortar, wood and brick and yet it was Tatsunjin who molded them to fight as well with the hatchet and the rule as a ninja would fight with Kunai and Shurikan when the odds demanded it.

This is his story and their story. From that day of decision in the Battle of Konohakure to the day a pair of loving hands removed a heavy burden from the chaffed and sore fingers of an exhausted servant of our people.

Yoshida Mizuno

**The 150 of the **

**konbattochi-mugi jutsusha no ninpou**

**Tatsunjin**

**Kurabayashi Kushino 38**

**Ich-sunjin**

"First"

Jonin Haruto Katashi 25

Ich-Company Ni-Jin

"The fighting Tigers"

Chunin Kenji Masaru 22

Ni-Company Ni-Jin

"The Iron Dragons"

Chunin Megumi Akane 22

Ich-Company Ni-Jin

"The fighting Tigers"

(Last, first, age, skill)

Squad 1

1. Nozaki, Tai 19 Combat Genin, swords

2. Arakida, Shinji 16 Combat Genin, weapons man (cousin of Iruka Sensei)

3. Satoh, Kinnosuke 16 Combat Genin,explosives (d)

4. Nakadai, Junzo 14 Combat Genin, crossbowman

5. Ogyu, Akira 12 Combat Genin, explosives

Squad 2

1. Isoda, Hachigoro 18 Combat Genin, weapons man

2. **Arakida, Akemi 18 Combat Genin, crossbowman** (d)

3. Katayanagi, Eiko 16 Combat Genin, swords

4. Deushi, Chomei 14 Combat Genin, explosives

5. Deushi, Izumo 14 Combat Genin, explosives (d)

Squad 3

1. Enoki, Kiyomi 19 Electricians and communications woodsman

2. Urogataya, Toshiko 16 Electricians and communications woodsman (d)

3. Shimaoka, Sotatsu 13 Electricians and communications woodsman (w)

4. Joshuyo, Heiji 13 Electricians and communications woodsman

5. Isoda, Kimie 15 Electricians and communications woodsman (w)

Squad 4

1. Kawabata, Samba 20 Electricians and communications woodsman

2. Joshuyo, Oharu 18 Electricians and communications woodsman

3. Katayanagi, Kimie 15 Electricians and communications woodsman (d)

4. Shintaro, Akemi 13 Electricians and communications woodsman

5. Shimizu, Nahoko 11 Electricians and communications woodsman

Squad 5

1. Yamanoue, Sotatsu 17 Lumbering and clearing (d)

2. Tamuro, Hidetsugu 17 Lumbering and clearing

3. Fujimoto, Tai 16 Lumbering and clearing

4. Katayanagi, Seiichi 14 Lumbering and clearing (w)

5. Narato, Jiro 13 Lumbering and clearing

Squad 6

1. Tamuro, Kinuko 20 Lumbering and clearing

2. Sanjo, Mieko 17 Lumbering and clearing

3. Yamanoue, Junzo 17 Lumbering and clearing(d)

4. Toshishai, Hokusai 15 Lumbering and clearing

5. Satoh, Jiro 14 Lumbering and clearing

Squad 7

1. Akimoto, Kiyo 19 Concrete and Masons (d)

2. Akimoto, Masashi 18 Concrete and Masons (d)

3. Akimoto, Sachiko 16 Concrete and Masons (d)

4. Akimoto, Seiichi 15 Concrete and Masons (d)

5. Akimoto, Iesada 13 Concrete and Masons (d)

Squad 8

1. Funakoshi, Sabe 19 Concrete and Masons

2. Naito, Toshiko 16 Concrete and Masons

3. Shimaoka, Samba 16 Concrete and Masons (w)

4. Akera, Kojuro 13 Concrete and Masons

5. Akera, Sumiko 12 Concrete and Masons (w)

Squad 9

1. Takahashi, Kinnosuke 18 Concrete and Masons

2. Erizawa, Naoko 17 Concrete and Masons

3. Deushi, Hitomi 16 Concrete and Masons (d)

4. Amori, Akira 16 Concrete and Masons

5. Amori, Mitsunari 14 Concrete and Masons (w)

Squad 10

1. Tatsuya, Rintaro 20 Landscapes

2. Takahashi, Tai 18 Landscapes

3. Shintaro, Chomei 18 Landscapes (w)

4. Shimizu, Eiko 17 Landscapes

5. Kawabata, Hitomi 15 Landscapes

Squad 11

1. Nozaki, Mamiko 16 Landscapes

2. Tanizaki, Iesada 16 Landscapes

3. Takizawa, Benjiro 15 Landscapes (w)

4. Arakida, Mieko 15 Landscapes

5. Takahashi, Sumiko 13 Landscapes

Squad 12

1. Joshuyo, Kimie 20 Landscapes

2. Hagino, Kinnosuke 19 Landscapes

3. Akamatsu, Asako 19 Landscapes

4. Nakadai, Kazumi 17 Landscapes (w)

5. Urogataya, Masashi 15 Landscapes

Squad 13

1. Maruya, Mieko 20plumbing and piping

2. Kahaya, Mashai 18 plumbing and piping

3. Hagino, Mamiko 18 plumbing and piping (d)

4. Fukuyama, Heiji 16 plumbing and piping

5. Akera, Sumiko 14 plumbing and piping (w)

Squad 14

1. Eto, Kojuro 19 Tools men

2. Eto, Iesada 19 Tools men

3. Tatsuya, Rintaro 18 Tools men (d)

4. Kawabata, Hyosuke 16 Tools men (d)

5. Kawabata, Rintaro 14 Tools men

Squad 15

1. Mazaki, Nobukazu 18 survey

2. Ohka, Kit 16 survey

3. Gensai, Izumo 16 survey

4. Funakoshi, Heiji 14 survey (d)

5. Mizuno, Akira 12 survey

Ni-Company Ni-Jin

"The Iron Dragons"

(Last, first, age, skill)

Squad 1

1. Akamatsu, Hyosuke 20 Combat Genin, weapons man

2. Ohka, Yukako 19 Combat Genin, crossbowman (w)

3. Arakida, Hokusai 17 Combat Genin, explosives

4. Uchida, Naoko 17 Combat Genin, crossbowman (d)

5. Uchida, Sachiko 14 Combat Genin, explosives (w)

Squad 2

1. Erizawa, Junzo 18 Combat Genin, weapons man

2. Kahaya, Masashi 18 Combat Genin crossbowman

3. Akimoto, Hachigoro 15 Combat Genin, explosives (w)

4. Nakadai, Hitomi 12 Combat Genin, explosives

5. **Nakadai, Akinari 12 Combat Genin, explosives** (d)

Squad 3

1. Toyotomi, Kiyo 20 Electricians and communications woodsman

2. Hasekura, Hyosuke 16 Electricians and communications woodsman

3. Osagawa, Kinuko 15 Electricians and communications woodsman (d)

4. Abe, Mieko 12 Electricians and communications woodsman

5. Nozaki, Kojuro 12 Electricians and communications woodsman (w)

Squad 4

1. Takishida, Shozaburo 18 Electricians and communications woodsman

2. Takishida, Sotatsu 16 Electricians and communications woodsman

3. Okamoto, Akinari 16 Electricians and communications woodsman

4. Erizawa, Yukako 14 Electricians and communications woodsman

5. Kushino, Genokoke 15 Electricians and communications woodsman (d) (tatsujin's son)

Squad 5

1. Eto, Shoji 20 Lumbering and clearing

2. Fujimoto, Akira 18 Lumbering and clearing

3. Mazaki, Kiyomi 18 Lumbering and clearing

4. **Akamatsu, Kit 16 Lumbering and clearing (d)**

5. Takizawa, Rintaro 12 Lumbering and clearing

Squad 6

1. Shiomi, Eiko 19 Lumbering and clearing (w)

2. Shiomi, Kazumi 17 Lumbering and clearing

3. **Tatsuya, Seiichi 17 Lumbering and clearing (w)**

4. Uchida, Kinnosuke 15 Lumbering and clearing

5. Naito, Kinuko 13 Lumbering and clearing

Squad 7

1. Abe, Asako 19 Concrete and Masons

2. **Gensai, Shozaburo 18 Concrete and Masons (d)**

3. Nagai, Atasuke 16 Concrete and Masons

4. Deushi, Tamaki 12 Concrete and Masons

5. Ohka, Izumo 12 Concrete and Masons

Squad 8

1. Yamato, Hokusai 22 Concrete and Masons

2. Chiba, Yukako 19 Concrete and Masons

3. Hasekura, Junzo 16 Concrete and Masons (w)

4. Ayabito, Naoko 15 Concrete and Masons

5. Osagawa, Hidetsugu 15 Concrete and Masons

Squad 9

1.** Enoki, Akemi 19 Concrete and Masons (w)**

2. Uetake, Atasuke 16 Concrete and Masons

3. Chiba, Shoji 16 Concrete and Masons

4. Morishita, Kit 14 Concrete and Masons (w)

5. Toyotomi, Kazumi 12 Concrete and Masons

Squad 10

1. Abe, Toshiko 18 Landscapes

2. Fukuyama, Shozaburo 17 Landscapes

3. Fukuyama, Nahoko 17 Landscapes (w)

4. Hasekura, Akemi 15 Landscapes

5. Ogyu, Benjiro 12 Landscapes (w)

Squad 11

1. Narato, Tamaki 19 Landscapes

2. Takizawa, Risako 18 Landscapes

3. Takizawa, Kiyo 13 Landscapes

4. Akimoto, Akinari 14 Landscapes

5. Ohmae, Mashai 14 Landscapes

Squad 12

1. Shima, Risako 19 Landscapes

2. Tsucgimoto, Oharu 17 Landscapes (w)

3. Toyotomi, Asako 13 Landscapes

4. Morishita, Atasuke 13 Landscapes (w)

5. Morishita, Mitsunari 13 Landscapes

Squad 13

1. Okamoto, Chomei 18 plumbing and piping

2. Okamoto, Samba 17 plumbing and piping

3. Shimaoka, Tamaki 17 plumbing and piping

4. **Shimaoka, Yukako 12 plumbing and piping (w)**

5. Maruya, Kiyomi 16 plumbing and piping

Squad 14

1. Sanjo, Sachiko 20Battalion Medical Nin (w)

2. Takishida, Hidetsugu 18 Battalion Medical Nin (w)

3. Fujimoto, Kazumi 18 Battalion Medical Nin

4. **Yamato, Samba 15 Battalion Medical Nin (d)**

5. **Yamato, Risako 13 Battalion Medical Nin (d)**

Squad 15

1. Uetake, Asako 19 survey

2. Fukuyama, Hachigoro 19 survey

3. Tsucgimoto, Sumiko 16 survey (w)

4. Enoki, Benjiro 17 survey

5. Nakadai, Sotatsu 18 survey (w)

(d) killed in battle (w) wounded

The Principles of the Story….

**Kurabayashi Kushino**

** The first Tatsunjin (Ironman) of the konbattochi-mugi jutsusha no ninpou. 37 Years old and handicapped. His left arm crippled during the great ninja wars as a Genin. He studied architecture under grand master** Tadayoshi Okane and developed the school of trades in Konohagukure. Formed the konbattochi-mugi as a fighting construction battalion of trade specialists. Has only one son he adopted, Genkoke-kun. He will lead the village in the absence of its Hokage as Hokage no Tatsunjin until the arrival of Lady Tsunade.

Haruto Katashi

Tatsunjin's loyal "first", the senior battalion Jonin.

Tai Nozake and ich companies 1 and 2

Known in the battalion as "twin knife", she will lead the defense of the Hokage's house and the forbidden scrolls from a determined sound ninja assault.

Ich company Squad 7 "The Akimoto 5

Their sacrifice in defending the path to the bunkers holding the evacuated villagers will bring pain to the grandmother who raised them and immortal glory.

Sanjo, Sachiko

The battalion medic-nin who will risk her life to bring water to the dying and pull others from near death.

Shimaoka, Tamaki

Known as "hole rat" he'll lead a squad of engineers to hunt down Orochimaru's spider holes around Konohakure.

CHAPTER ONE

Prelude to batle

**Opening**

**4am Konohagukure**

**Day of the anticipated Sasuke/Gaara match**

**Home of Kurabaiyashi Kushino**

"Rise up boy..." The deep voice said as a hand shook the young teen from his sound sleep. "Rise boy! The sun doesn't stop for your dreams." Kushino said as he watched his son slowly sit up and scratch himself…

"Father…you promised I'd work the shop today." Genkoke said as his father threw a fresh khaki over shirt over his son's head.

"That's before I heard you, Akinari and the Yamato twins were plotting to go to the matches. You should tell Akinari to look around before she opens her mouth, then you wouldn't be in the dog house would you?"

Kushino walked into the kitchen and started a short breakfast of sausage, fish sticks and rice while his son slipped into a chair still heavy eyed and moaning from being so meanly rousted. His father stood for a moment behind the bar that separated the oven, sink and fridge and almost laughed at the poor boy's plight. "Now let me guess? In anticipation of your dereliction, you decided you could stay up late…tsk, tsk….boy what am I going to do with you?"

Genkoke smirked. "You'll be a loving father and show pity?"

"I'll give you 3 extra sausages." The man replied as he placed a plate before his son. Genkoke quickly got up and pulled the chair out for his father to sit. "Now I may be gracious enough to allow you to have this affectionate romance with Akinari but when it starts causing trouble with your daily duties I may be forced to reconsider."

"Father, have I ever shown one sign of slacking off?" Genkoki asked as he chewed on a sausage.

"Well…I won't bring up catching you both at the river will I?"

"We fell in!" The boy snorted. "How many times do I have to keep saying that! It was cold and.."

Kushino smirked. "And you both were kissing bare ass to stay warm?"

The relationship between Genkoke and his "father" had been growing tighter since the day the Master Builder had brought the child home as a babe after his parents were killed from an avalanche at the base of Mount Kogawa. The child himself should have been dead had Kushino not been cutting trees that morning and seen the small hamlet wiped off the map.

Kushino wasn't the fatherly type or so some thought when they told him he'd have to quit his profession for the constant attentions demanded by village tradition to raise a strong child. Who would have thought that this stocky one-armed stubborn man with a patience track less than a foot long could foster a screaming fussy toddler into a hard working, pole climbing line handler?

Genkoke finished his breakfast, quickly cleaned the dishes and followed his father out the front door. "If we finish fast enough Father, we can still make the Sasuke Uchiha / Garra of the Sand Village match this afternoon."

"You're eager to rush work are you not? Don't think because you don't have any splicing and spooling on this one that I'll spare you Genkoke. However…I might be persuaded if you and a few of your friends put some skill into motivation?"

"Genkoke-kun!" Came a shout from behind that caused Kushino to smirk. It was Akinari Okamoto the black haired "love interest" of Genkoke who kept a respectable distance from her object of affection and his smirking father…

"Good morning Tatsunjin-Sensei!" She said bowing slightly.

"Akinari? Are you going to keep your mind on your work today or do I have to have some genin stand by to get you out of your harness when your mind slips?"

"Father!" Genkoke snorted. "Don't mind him Akinari, he still hasn't found an attachment yet and he's just jealous."

"I'll jealous you." Kushino snorted. "Today you can work the road cutting while Akinari sets the telegraph lines, that should keep the kissing bandit from stealing our efficiency."

Genkoke snorted roughly.

**The home of Are (Ah-Ray) Akimoto**

Are Akimoto (68 years) was a small rounded old teacher who was one of three facilitators at the pre-school where youngsters started to learn the way towards the profession of Shinobi or early education towards the foundation of village life. Her primary profession as of late however was the care of her grandchildren. Their parents had both been Shinobi, their mother had barely been hours out of birthing the last one before she left from the hospital and died fighting the invasion of the deadly Kitsune Kyuubi. Her husband had managed to get their daughter into the hands of the eldest, Kiyo, before he too was killed.

The five had been inseparable in everything, including flunking out of the Genin academy for they seemed to have a gift for defying teachers and practical jokes. Are wondered if their parents weren't thinking if the fork in the road wasn't a bit under repair. But the five of them found their life's calling…in concrete?

Kiyo, the brown haired girl, always loved mud. She didn't come home from play unless she tracked a ton of it through the door much to the screaming of Grandmother. Concrete was just mud that got hard so it fit perfectly. The rest of them followed her because she was the boss and she could fight as her brothers Masashi and Seiichi found out in all sorts of hard ways. Masashi was a year younger than her but that didn't matter, she killed him all the time.

Young Iesada was spoiled, spoiled to insult by Grandmother, she couldn't do wrong even when she got caught. She held the record for academy expulsion…a week. The final blow? Running the head master's spare panties up the flag pole. In public Grandmother defended her to the death…in private she made her regret every attempt to sit down….but them she'd spoil her more!

As always the old woman stood by the door as each of them came out to grab their bento box lunches. She stopped Seiichi short and felt his face. "Darling, you're still a little warm."

"Grandmother please…I've been in bed for a week." The boy snorted.

"If you keep doddling him Granma he'll get used to it and he'll start making excuses." Masashi warned.

"No more than you do!" Seiichi snorted back. "I'll be careful." He said kissing his grandmother's cheek. The five siblings went on like everyone else who passed by the house on their way to assembly, all the talk was about the day's 2nd martial round in the Chunin exam competition. Kiyo served as the blocker against the small crowd of Sendai standing in front of Tai Takahashi's house throwing Ryo coins into a bag and signing their names to a checker sheet of gambling squares…

"Don't even." She warned. "Stupid idiots throwing away their earnings on gambling, there's better ways to spend Ryo."

Samba Yamato tossed in a 500 Ryo coin. "I'll take Gaara of the Sand Village in 15 minutes!"

"What the hell?! Betting against our own vill? And a gifted clan member at that, what a loser!" Jiro Saito snorted. "A thousand Ryo on Sasuke! 500 to cover the loser here!"

Samba scoffed. "Didn't you hear what Gaara did to Lee in the first round? I'll bet you he snaps that Uchiha kid's legs in half and doesn't even move a finger nail."

"Bah! Sasuke's under the teaching of Kakashi, the great Jonin, that sand monkey's going to pay for what he did. Besides I got an inside scoop Sasuke's got a new ass kicking Jutsu to boot."

Tai Nozaki, a small short black haired Genin known as twin knives, threw a 500 into another bag. "Neiji Hyuuga over Naruto Uzamaki in 20 minutes."

"I picked 5." Toshiko Urogataya said with raised brows. "Do you think neiji wants to waste his time with such a loud-mouthed upstart?"

"I do…" Tai replied as she adjusted the straps on her sword sheathes. "Why spare the idiot? A gifted fighter should enforce a little lesson on him. Besides that stupid creep bumped me yesterday and didn't apologize, just gave me a stupid grin. I want Neiji to wipe his face in the dirt."

Kushino and Genkoke showed up at the assembly as other members of the Sendai began their morning exercise routines. "Good morning Kurabayashi Sensei!" Said Haruto Katashi as he handed Kushino a roster list. Katashi, a slim brown haired Jonin with eloquent facial features, was the Sendai's "first" or second in command to Tatsunjin. He handled the majority of the in field direction for the two companies while Kushino handled the architectural and planning admin matters.

"Good morning First. Looks like the weather's going to be good again."

"Yes Sensei. If we're fortunate and it holds two more days we should get a lot done…provided no one sneaks off as runners to report today's matches. Looks like the odds makers are favoring the Sand Village champion."

Kushino smirked. "If I could get him to work for me I'd favor him too. It would make road laying less troublesome."

Two Chunin came walking up carrying book bags filled with documents, plans and survey tools. Kenji Maseru, a short but stocky bull-headed cousin of Choji's, was the leader of 1st company while his head butting rival Megume Akane, A red haired woman who always wore reflective glasses even in the dark, was the leader of 2nd Company.

Both of them were in constant rivalry and with them their respective Companies. Who could build bridges faster, cut more trees, put up buildings faster, build a better Zen garden? Nothing wrong with the bitter contests for the work never suffered from it…though it sure played hell on the roster. Between them, beds full of cuts, bruises and broken bones were expected.

"Ok." Kushino said calmly as he pulled out his master map of the hidden village and the surrounding topography. "Today's task is to finish the bridge work, clear out half a mile of the northern road and half a mile of the southern road before 2pm. We do that and we'll be on time to give the companies that week long vacation I promised at the end of this job. Please keep the minds on the task, I understand some are a little upset at missing the Chunin exams but when the Hokage gives me a task, everything else is trivial."

Kushino looked over the assembled Sendai. They all wore the same uniforms, thick black nin-neeks with iron caps to protect fragile toes. Black denum pants, large khaki over shirts, khaki caps with sun flaps on the tails, backpacks and side tool bags, mallots, hatchets, saws, axes and hanging from their belts the small Kubakai tommohawk, both woodsman tool and combat weapon. Add to these swords, kunai, shuriken, hand blades and weapons of combat. Though many were school flunkies they were all hand to hand combat trained taijutsu mid to upper level specialists.

Kushino went down the column from back to front picking on certain members for their appearence, asking about who their favorite was for the fighting matches, checking their tools for rust and unkempt condition, a vile sin in his eyes, and making eyes between his son and his ever present object of affection. He then worked his useless left arm with his right to keep it in place during the march before getting to the front…

"**konbattochi-mugi jutsusha no ninpou! Utay!"**

**The Sendai came to attention with their flags coming forth from their case covers….**

**The lead standard, Gray background, green leaf village symbol with the Sendai name in white.**

**1****st**** Company, Ni-Jin fighting tigers, Red background, white tiger.**

**2****nd**** Company Ich-Jin Iron Dragons, Blue background, Gold Dragon.**

**"****A-CHOOOSAY……EEKAI!"**

**The column moved forward at the slow march, each left foot stamping the ground till a cloud of dust wafted around the legs and spread out behind the battalion with the morning wind. The most forward squads, carrying taiko drums, bugles and chimes kept their silence until the sprawling line started to move under the main gates of the village then they started making a loud thundering noise, their drum banging marking the route step with each left fall. Then the bugles and chimes joined in and the whole column sang the battalion working song as they marched up the main road away from the village…**

The Martial song of the Sendai Battalion

(Taken from the old German Army ballad "Panzerled")

"ARISE, ARISE, ARISE AT THE BREAK OF DAWN!"

(musical flourish)

"ARISE, ARISE, THE DAY WILL BE HOT AND LONG!"

(musical flourish)

"WITH AX…..IN HAND….WE'LL WORK TO SHAPE THE LAND!"

(musical flourish)

"THE FAITH…OF THE VILLAGE….WE HOLD IN OUR MIGHTY HANDS!"

(musical flourish)

"WE'LL CUT THE STURDY TIMBER"

"WE'LL SHAPE THE COLD STEEL"

"AND SHAKE THE MOUNTAINS HARD WITH OUR MIGHTY THUNDER!"

"AND WITH OUR GUIDING MASTER AND HIS WISDOM AS OUR LIGHT!"

"THE LEAF WILL REMAIN MIGHTY AND SECURE FOREVER!"

"WE'LL CUT THE STUDY TIMBER"

"WE'LL SHAPE THE COLD STEEL"

"AND SHAKE THE MOUNTAINS HARD WITH OUR MIGHTY THUNDER!"

"AND WITH OUR GUIDING MASTER AND HIS WISDOM AS OUR LIGHT!"

"THE LEAF WILL REMAIN MIGHTY AND SECURE FOREVER!"

REFRAIN

"OH WE ARE THE SENDAI……CHILDREN OF KONOHA!"

"THE MASTERS OF AX AND SCRALL."

"WE WILL BUILD TO THE SKY!"

"AND WHEN WE PASS AWAY AND DIE, OUR LABOR WILL STAND FOREVER!"

"OH WE ARE THE MASTER ENGINEERS OF KONOHA!"

The battalion was in zeal mode, every face awaken to the work at hand, every hand fisted, every foot stomping the dirt below till anyone could hear or feel the whole column in passing. They went through the martial tune 3 times before settling down to a drum only timed stepping march.

Ich company

Squad 2

1. Erizawa, Junzo 18 Combat Genin, weapons man

2. Kahaya, Masashi 18 Combat Genin crossbowman

3. Akimoto, Hachigoro 15 Combat Genin, explosives

4. Nakadai, Hitomi 12 Combat Genin, explosives

5. Nakadai, Akinari 12 Combat Genin, explosives

"What are you doing Hachigoro?" Junzo Erizawa asked as he watched Hachigoro whittle away at a block of wood as he marched. How he didn't fall out of step was a wonder.

"I'm carving something for my coming baby brother or sister. My Mom's due to give birth any day now."

"So what do you think? A brother?" Hitomi Nakadai asked.

"I'm leaning towards a little sister." Hachigoro said smiling. "I told father that's what I want. I think it would be more fun."

"So later in life you can play champion? Always want to protect someone, such a dreamer." Akinari chirped. "You could have protected me from that falling tree you know, then I wouldn't be here but moving towards Chunin."

Hitomi looked at her brother. "Bah! You'd be lucky to be mercifully bitch slapped by Mistress Anko."

"I'll have you know she thinks highly of my skills." Akinari snorted.

Ich Company

Squad 3

1. Enoki, Kiyomi 19 Electricians and communications woodsman

2. Urogataya, Toshiko 16 Electricians and communications woodsman

3. Shimaoka, Sotatsu 13 Electricians and communications woodsman

4. Joshuyo, Heiji 13 Electricians and communications woodsman

5. Isoda, Kimie 15 Electricians and communications woodsman

"Sotatsu, cut it out!" Kimie snapped as she held the angry boy's arm. "Chunin Master Masaru will kick your face in!

"I don't care! Toshiko owes me a new jacket!" The boy snarled.

"It wasn't my fault it got ripped!" Toshiko replied sternly. "You started that stupid shoving match and it got caught on the wire in the shop, shit you're such a little punk."

The boy broke Kimie's hold and tackled Toshiko to the ground, breaking up the column as they went at it till Masaru arrived and broke them apart. "What the hell is wrong with the two of you?!"

"The bitch ripped my favorite jacket!" Sotatsu screamed. He got a quick slap in the face and the fight was on again.

Masaru kicked Sotatsu in the back of a leg and dragged him up to the front with Toshiko behind him. "Sorry Tatsunjin, these two have a little tiff going."

Kushino snarled. "Time is precious. Do you think the two of you shouldn't pay recompense if we're able to finish early and some of your brothers and sisters miss even a minute of the exam matches because of you?"

Sotatsu screamed. "But she ripped my jacket Sensei!"

"Enough! The both of you will run around the column over and over when we get to work and the same when we go home and you will do it till you keel over tired, is that clear?"

Toshiko snarled. "Tatsunjin Sensei! He called me a bitch!"

"Is this so?" Kushino snapped.

"Yes sir. She made me so angry." The boy replied frowning.

"Intollerable." Kushino said angrily. "You will atone. Your pay for this week will be cut in half. Apologize at once."

The boy nodded and bowed to Toshiko. "I'm sorry for offending you."

She said nothing back as the boy began running around the column. "As for you Toshiko. You understand I don't tolerate fights, which is why you're being punished. Carry on."

The column continued forth.

Squad 12

Ni-Company

1. Shima, Risako 19 Landscapes

2. Tsucgimoto, Oharu 17 Landscapes

3. Toyotomi, Asako 13 Landscapes

4. Morishita, Atasuke 13 Landscapes

5. Morishita, Mitsunari 13 Landscapes

"I have two of a kind."

"Three Daimyo"

"I'm out"

"Strait flush!"

"YOU SUCK!" Atasuke snorted as she took the cards and shuffled on the march.

Squad 6

Ni-Company

1. Shiomi, Eiko 19 Lumbering and clearing

2. Shiomi, Kazumi 17 Lumbering and clearing

3. Tatsuya, Seiichi 17 Lumbering and clearing

4. Uchida, Kinnosuke 15 Lumbering and clearing

5. Naito, Kinuko 13 Lumbering and clearing

Kazumi held the piece of origami paper out between her hands and watched her older sister slowly let gravity work her ax through the center. "See...told you I have a better system for sharpening than you."

"But that doesn't beat good temper." Kazumi said as she ran her hand along the side of her favorite ax. "Makoto here was forged for me by Master Irazuni, no blade sword or otherwise has failed to retain its edge better than his work. I haven't had to get my ax re-worked yet in what?...300 complete cuts? 1500 full swings and still keen."

"Yeah right!" Eiko snorted. "Just covering up for the fact you have your eyes glued to his son Watanabe."

"I told Horiama, I said, we could both go into business together clearing property. The Hyuuga's pay handsomely for good woodworking and Gui Sensei? You should see the piece of land he just purchased not far from here. You can do wonders with it." Kinnosuke said as he showed a book of figures to Kinuko. "You join in, we go together on equipment and we can make a good profit!"

"Like the koi pond scheme? Oh please..." The girl replied smirking.

"Ok...so we ran into a few mishaps, it was a start!"

At the head of the column, Kushino and his "first" Katashi were reviewing a list of planned projects coming once the current one was over. "This one from Harra Village, two water towers and a new storage facility. I listed it because it will give us an opportunity to test our Company leaders more.,,Sensei?"

Kushino shook his head clear. "Sorry about that I was uh...drifting off."

"Nothing serious I hope?" Katashi asked.

Kushino looked behind him. "No just thinking about Genkoki and how he's getting older. I don't think he'll stay with us once he's 18, never could encourage the independent streak out of him."

"He still seeks your approval though, no doubt about that."

"I just wish he'd stop doing these things so abruptly. One of these days that boy will come through my front door with a wiggling babe in his hands and he won't be a shave after 19. You know how my parents were adamant about teenage romances? It's a wonder I ever left the house without "offending" the Gods."

"Different generation Sensei." Katashi said as he took a sip of water from a canteen. "One thing hasn't changed though...they haven't lost the solid hardiness for work have they?"

"Be very grateful for that "first", we could all be laying around throwing bottle caps into cups when the invaders come to take our heads." Kushino nodded as Sotatsu came running by on another circle around the column. "Better keep your feet high off the dirt Sotatsu or you'll be running to and from the work site on your hands and knees barking like a dog!"

"Yes Master!" The boy complied.

Bridge and road work site

9am

(The Naruto/Neiji Hyuugi fight is 5 minutes old)

"A little to the right Kimie! I can barely hear it!" Meiko Abe said as she moved her hand in the air and listened to the jury rigged speaker hoping to pick up the local radio announcer from the match ring in the village. "A little more...."

"_**OH! NEIJI HYUUGA JUST LANDED A HARD PALM STRIKE TO NARUTO UZAMAKI!"**_

"GO NEIJI!" Could be heard from among the companies as they cleared brush and fallen trees from the ever shaping road around them. There were the returns of "KICK THAT HYUUGA'S BUTT NARUTO-KUN!" and at one point a crowd was closing in and screaming at the speaker till Kushino disconnected it.

"You can all scream about it later now back to work or you'll miss the rest of the day's events!"

Ni-Company's clearing

The North roadway

Squad 5

1. Eto, Shoji 20 Lumbering and clearing

2. Fujimoto, Akira 18 Lumbering and clearing

3. Mazaki, Kiyomi 18 Lumbering and clearing

4. Akamatsu, Kit 16 Lumbering and clearing

5. Takizawa, Rintaro 12 Lumbering and clearing

Squad 6

1. Shiomi, Eiko 19 Lumbering and clearing

2. Shiomi, Kazumi 17 Lumbering and clearing

3. Tatsuya, Seiichi 17 Lumbering and clearing

4. Uchida, Kinnosuke 15 Lumbering and clearing

5. Naito, Kinuko 13 Lumbering and clearing

"THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!...."

"You know…if someone could find a material that would reduce callus on the hands? They'd make a fortune." Seiichi said as he set a wedge into the angled gap in the tree he and Rinatro were working on.

"Yeah…I've tried burlap, sinu, rags…nothing helps. Dipping wounds in salt water isn't fun at all."

"THWACK! THWACK!..."You didn't go to the academy, what made you join the Battalion?" Seiichi asked.

"My mother needed a break." Rintaro replied smiling. "I was always finding Dad's tools and destroying everything."

"CRACK!" "Here it goes! CLEAR THE DROP FALL!"

The tree came crashing down and a gang of four now worked to chop it into blocks.

"So….you asked Hatori and?" Kazumi begged for more gossip. "And….he said?"

"I'm going out with Hinarei." Kit replied frowning. "To be honest? I think he's so Okama, I haven't seen him with a girl once! Not on the streets anyway."

"HOLD IT!" Eiko shouted as she ran to stop young Kinuto Naito from completing a cut. "What are you doing?"

"Uh….cutting down a tree?" The boy replied. Kinuto pointed to the empty space he and another lumberer had chopped. "No wedge insert? We want the tree to fall away from the road and towards the "no zone" not nail someone into the dirt. Keep your mind on things Kinuto?"

"Oh?! Uh….you got one?"

Eiko walked over to a chunk of fallen tree and chopped a block from it. "All over the place just pick one."

Eich-Company

Squad 11

Working North road profiling.

1. Nozaki, Mamiko 16 Landscapes

2. Tanizaki, Iesada 16 Landscapes

3. Takizawa, Benjiro 15 Landscapes

4. Arakida, Mieko 15 Landscapes

5. Takahashi, Sumiko 13 Landscapes

Mamiko and Iesada stood and sat with their plane and level tools carefully studying the ground before them…

"I know we're slow but the contours of good road work can't be quickly rushed." Mamiko said as she went back and forth between Iesada's survey scope and her pumb bob and pedestal set. "See if you don't shape it right, you get water collection which begats erosion, which begats road repair which sucks."

Sumiko leaned into Iesada's ear. "She got turned down last night on her date, she's doing this for spite."

"Smack!" " Who brought you into this?" Mamiko snarled.

"Hey!" Sumiko snorted back. "Can't take a little truth these days can you?"

A runner's voice could suddenly be heard among the work of tools and crews…"NEIJI LOST! NEIJI HYUUGA LOST TO NARUTO UZAMAKI!!"

Tai Nozaki threw her ax to the ground. "DAMN! I JUST LOST 500 RYO!"

The messenger stopped and caught his breath. "They told me Neiji had him dead to rights and then Naruto came up from the ground and nailed Neiji in the chin!"

"There went my pay!" Mitsunari snarled. "Damn I thought the Hyuuga were elite?"

"Leave it to the hyperactive spaz. See I told you there's something in the ramen."

"So who's next?" One Genin asked with a smile.

"Uh….Shikamaru vrs. Tamarei of the Sand. I haven't seen much to know about Tamarei but Shikamaru doesn't look impressive."

Mamiko Hakimo stopped short with a pipe on her shoulder. "Ahhhh….Shikamaru in 20 minutes, he's one of those quiet slacker types you know, they're dangerous as hell."

Squad 14

Battalion Aid Tent

1. Sanjo, Sachiko 20Battalion Medical Nin

2. Takishida, Hidetsugu 18 Battalion Medical Nin

3. Fujimoto, Kazumi 18 Battalion Medical Nin

4. Yamato, Samba 15 Battalion Medical Nin

5. Yamato, Risako 13 Battalion Medical Nin

Risako placed a wet wrap over Yukako's forehead. "What did we say about water again?"

"Ugh…I thought I was fine."

"Yeah….when you stop sweating guess what? Fine turns too messed up." Risako placed a saline bottle on a nearby hanger. "This solution works fast so don't get comfortable." She turned to see a worker entering the tent shaking his hand. "You ever get a splinter under a finger nail?! ETAI! son of a bitch!"

"Could be worse." Hidetsugu said as he looked at the hand. "You could get splinters in the ass and have everyone laugh at you while we pull them out."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" The boy replied smiling.

"Hey Samba?" Sachiko asked. "Mind going out and telling everyone what water's good for? They're bringing in another dropper, I swear some of these people are as dumb as rocks."

**11am**

**Shikamaru/Tamarei fight ends**

"He what?" Oharu Joshiro asked flabbergasted.

"He quit." The messenger replied.

"What the hell for?!" Another worker asked frowning. "Didn't he beat her?"

"Yeah but he raised his hand and just dropped out. I tell you there were some very upset people."

"So….now it's Garra of the Sand against Sasuke Uchiha?" Hokusai Yamato asked gleefully. "Oh that sand ninja is going to get messed up!"

"Problem is….Sasuke hasn't shown up yet. When I left they were still calling him out."

"You don't think he's chicken?" Iesada asked. "I mean that Garra's insane."

"Sasuke Uchiha a chicken! What are you taking? Bah! Sasuke's just buying time to perfect his strategy, I give that sand fool 5 minutes before he gets shot out of the stadium!"

A gong sounded among the Battalion…

"LUNCH TIME BREAK! LUNCH TIME BREAK!"

**Noon time**

**End of Lunch**

"WHIRRRRRRRRRRR….." Hokusai gave the grapple a wicked throw and tested the line before starting his climb up. Removing branches was his specialty in the squad, he could hack em free in a minute with his double headed short ax and scurry down the length of the tree before the axes below were done chopping their way to the center. It was dangerous work, a few times he road trees to the ground lucky enough to launch himself free before they crashed. He'd broken his left arm twice, his right leg once and when he was told to stop even by Tatsunjin himself…he didn't.

The 15-year-old made it to the top and whacked off the crown with two swift blows. He paused for a moment to look at the distant mountains and spied Hokage Rock and the tops of the largest buildings in the village. The wind whistled through the trees around him and for the moment he sat with his eyes closed, taking in the warmth of the mid-day sun.

Then something different went through his ears. Something not natural. He looked again at the village and Hokage Rock and realized the un-natural amount of haze and smoke wafting atop the roofs of some buildings. Then a large puff of smoke, a billowing ball of black smoke or soot or something grew above the village…

The muffled sound of what might be gun powder going off flew past his ears and went on into the distance and for the moment, Hokusai was still…

"OY!!!!OY!!!" He screamed to the ground. "TELL TATSUNJIN SENSEI I NEED TO SEE HIM!"

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

150 Sendai no Jin

The hour of the Engineers of Konohagukure

And the days of the

Hokage no Tatsunjin

Chapter 2: The Whirlwind of Battle

"OY!!!!OY!!!" He screamed to the ground. "TELL TATSUNJIN SENSEI I NEED TO SEE HIM!"

12-year-old Jiro Saito waved acknowledgement and ran down the dirt road to find Kushino as he supervised the completion of the wooden bridge over the small Amaki river. "Sensei? Hokusai needs to see you at once."

"Eh? Don't tell me he's trying to tree ride again?" Kushino said as he followed behind Saito.

"No Sensei, he sounded a little upset."

Kushino reached the base of the tree and called up. "What is it Hokusai?"

"Sensei? Something strange is going on at the village. You should come see this." The boy said as he pointed North.

Kushino might not have the use of one arm but it didn't effect his climbing skills. Using steel hooked ninja crampolions on his feet and right arm, Tatsunjin-sensei negotiated his way up to the top of the tree and joined Hokusai. "Now what is it?"

"Looks like smoke Sensei. Lots of it too. I even saw what I think was an explosion."

"Get the scope out of my bag please?" Kushino asked as he pulled his tool bag to where Hokusai could grab it. "Open it up for me?"

Kushino took the spy glass from the boy and scowled as he looked through it. There was smoke…too much smoke…and now the first licks of flames showed themselves over one of the roofs. His mouth pursed, his breath deepened…

"Quick. Go below and call the sound to assembly. Do it now."

"Sensei? What's wrong….what do you see?"

"GO BOY! GO!" Kushino pushed him and Hokusai flew down the rope, pushing off of the tree till he hit the ground….he snatched up Tamaki Shiminoka nearby. "Sound your bugle! Call to assembly!"

The boy shook at first then blew his bugle quickly in short blasts and soon the members of the battalion were coming from everywhere to his spot, crowding around him as Kushino negotiated his way down the tree.

"Hurry up! Quickly, Quickly…." Kushino called out as the "first" came running up.

"Sensei? What is it?"

"The village I fear is under attack." Kushino said as he wiped his face with a cloth. He raised his arm to the assembled battalion. "Hush! Hush and listen closely…My children, I fear our village is under attack."

The battalion became a sound of collective gasping, worry, concern…

"HUSH! I want you to quickly gather only what you need…Axes, work hammers, weapons, leave everything else behind and form up on the quick! Do it now!"

The massed collection of bodies exploded into scurrying individuals, abandoning anything and everything into piles and groups before quickly running to get back to formation. The two Chinins joined Kushino and the first on the side of the road…

"What did you see?" Masaru begged. "Who are they Sensei?"

"I wish I knew. You don't get to see much of anything past the tree line but from the look of things right now it might be a sizeable force."

"Son of a bitch." Masaru said snarling. "They picked the right time didn't they? The whole village must be at the amphitheater."

"Go up and down the column…assure them…assure their squad leaders. Whatever happens, today is the day…live or die, cowardice is no option today."

Squad 7

1. Akimoto, Kiyo 19 Concrete and Masons

2. Akimoto, Masashi 18 Concrete and Masons

3. Akimoto, Sachiko 16 Concrete and Masons

4. Akimoto, Seiichi 15 Concrete and Masons

5. Akimoto, Iesada 13 Concrete and Masons

"Grandma? What about Grandma?" Iesada asked as her older sister Sachiko adjusted the ax sheath on her little sister's back.

"Bah! Grandmother is tough. A lot of stupid idiots will get her wok upside their skulls." Sachiko said as Kiyo patted her shoulder.

"You keep close to Seiichi and Iesada you hear me?" Kiyo snorted.

"That's my job." Masashi snapped.

"Yeah? And my job's to make sure you don't go off by yourself and leave everyone else behind."

Squad 14

Battalion Medics

1. Sanjo, Sachiko 20Battalion Medical Nin

2. Takishida, Hidetsugu 18 Battalion Medical Nin

3. Fujimoto, Kazumi 18 Battalion Medical Nin

4. Yamato, Samba 15 Battalion Medical Nin

5. Yamato, Risako 13 Battalion Medical Nin

"Risako? Get those tourniquets from the box and pass em out." Sachiko said as she started handing bundles of bandages to the others. Risako looked as if she froze when she held the tourniquets in her hands…

"Risako? What's up?" Her brother Samba asked. He took a few of the rope and wood dowel tools and stuffed them into his bag. "Sis…I know you're scared but if we get into a serious scrap, everyone's going to need you."

The girl closed her eyes and nodded. The reason for so many tourniquets was obvious. Katana had a nasty habit of severing limbs. She took several breaths and followed her brother out the tent flap tightly clutching his shirt. His loving grip assured her.

Ich Company

Combat Squad 1

1. Nozaki, Tai 19 Combat Genin, swords

2. Arakida, Shinji 16 Combat Genin, weapons man

3. Satoh, Kinnosuke 16 Combat Genin,explosives

4. Nakadai, Junzo 14 Combat Genin, crossbowman

5. Ogyu, Akira 12 Combat Genin, explosives

Shinji walked around to each of the squad members. "Let me sharpen your weapons?"

Tai pulled her two Ninja-to from their back sheaths and handed them over. "I want em to cut through air." She looked over at Juzo who was sharpening each of his crossbow bolt arrow tips with a short file. "Don't look so willing to go into combat. You should take a few deep breaths and meditate like Akira."

"I'm not meditating. I'm praying to the Sun Goddess for courage, The God Anushita for accuracy and the great Kitsune for rage."

"So many Gods?"

"Yeah…I need all the backup I can get."

Kushino walked up and down the column on one side while his "first" and the two Chunin went down the other side checking weapons, giving encouragement, stifling fears…

"Sendai!" Kushino snarled. "Our homes! Our village! Our loves ones are under attack! I call you to be brave today! To be stubborn today! To face what comes with hearts of steel and hands as fast as eagles talons! Stand firm, be stubborn, guard the backs of your brothers and sisters and let us give the enemy hell!"

Cheers and Banzai screams went up all along the column.

"Twin Knife! Hyosuke Center up!" Kushino called out and the long black haired Genin girl raced to his front followed by the Squad leader of Ni-Company 1st Squad. "Take squads 1 and 2 of each company. Fan ahead and behind and cover our advance….take no prisoners."

Both Genin raced back to the column and soon 10 each were going forwards and back behind the battalion as Kushino, His first and both Company leaders went to their places. Kushino pulled his Katana from its sheath and swung it above his head…

"SENDAI!! ON THE QUICK STEP…..FORWARD!!"

The column started slowly at first then picked up their pace to a quick stomping march while the 20 ninja spread of combat Genin flew in a circular ring through the trees and brush shielding the column as it advanced towards the rapidly growing disaster back home.

NI-Company

Squad 13

1. Okamoto, Chomei 18 plumbing and piping

2. Okamoto, Samba 17 plumbing and piping

3. Shimaoka, Tamaki 17 plumbing and piping

4. Shimaoka, Yukako 12 plumbing and piping

5. Maruya, Kiyomi 16 plumbing and piping

"Look out foolish enemy, here come the pipe laying bastards of Number 13." Chomei snorted as he tightened the grip on his short ax.

"Yeah…We'll beat em with our pipe wrenches." Tamaki chuckled. "Then choke em with Teflon tape!"

"Yukako got tapped in the back by Samba. "You're still inexperienced in Taijutsu Yukako. If they call for a reserve I think you should go with them."

"I'm not leaving my brother." She snorted. "You can go if you want."

"Yuki? He's right." Tamaki said softly. "If there's a reserve, you're going."

"You suck big brother!"

"That's why I make all the decisions. Besides if something should happen to both of us it will be an especially hard time for mother."

Ni-Company

Squad 4

1. Takishida, Shozaburo 18 Electricians and communications woodsman

2. Takishida, Sotatsu 16 Electricians and communications woodsman

3. Okamoto, Akinari 16 Electricians and communications woodsman

4. Erizawa, Yukako 14 Electricians and communications woodsman

5. Kushino, Genokoke 15 Electricians and communications woodsman

Genkoke grabbed Akinari's hand and squeezed it. "Stay with me ok? Even if father calls me to be a runner, you come with me."

Sotatsu snarled out. "We all stay together! Who else will be best man when you two get married?"

"I'm maid of honor!" Yukako shouted.

"So I guess I'm the flower girl!" Shozaburo shouted. That got some interesting looks back.

Kushino turned to his "first" and pointed back. "When we reach the fork up ahead, we'll split the companies in half. Ich Company will assault through the front gate and Ni Company will take the East Gate. Ich Company's first and second squads will head for the Hokage's house to guard the forbidden scrolls. Ni Company's will assault the amphitheater…hopefully we won't have a massacre on our hands."

Katashi snarled. "Whoever's decided to do this Sensei must have a serious death wish on their mind."

"Death wish hell…" Kushino replied as he felt the ground shake under his feet. "They better have brought the devil to this fight if they're thinking of victory. Right now I bet Gui Sensei is all over himself with stupid glee."

Ni-Company

Squad 8

1. Yamato, Hokusai 22 Concrete and Masons

2. Chiba, Yukako 19 Concrete and Masons

3. Hasekura, Junzo 16 Concrete and Masons

4. Ayabito, Naoko 15 Concrete and Masons

5. Osagawa, Hidetsugu 15 Concrete and Masons

"What are you crying for?" Junzo asked Hidetsugu.

"My family was going to the ampitheater...."

"Buck up!" Yukako said. "What help will you be if you start balling? Just hold to your training and stick close, we'll get there in time."

"Bastards. How dare they attack under such easy conditions? Cowards. I hope every Jonin master cuts their damned heads off."

"Blood thirsty?" Yukako asked Hokusai. "First thing he'll do is run home to make sure his manga collection didn't get scortched, you'll see."

Ich-Company

Squad 1

1. Nozaki, Tai 19 Combat Genin, swords

2. Arakida, Shinji 16 Combat Genin, weapons man

3. Satoh, Kinnosuke 16 Combat Genin,explosives

4. Nakadai, Junzo 14 Combat Genin, crossbowman

5. Ogyu, Akira 12 Combat Genin, explosives

Tai landed on a branch and scanned ahead and around as Shinji landed a branch below her and waved up. "I haven't heard a thing yet."

"No? I've felt enough. Something bigger is going on not to far. The ground is rocking and I've felt concussions in the wind."

"I bet my cousin's busy." Shinji snorted. "Lucky bastard, right in the thick of what's going on I bet."

"Don't be so willing to run right into it." Tai warned. "Swift thinking will get you killed."

A crossbow bolt suddenly soared past her head and smacked into the chest of a hidden attacker ahead of her, knocking him off a tree and sending him to the ground while a second smacked into his back.

"Business is open!" Screamed Junzo as he flew past her and drew his ninja-to.

"Up and at them!" Tai yelled as she jumped from the branch, somersaulted to the ground below and locked her blades with an attacker coming from the side. She noticed his head band before delivering a double slice to his chest and another across his neck…

"Sound ninja? Shinji! Go back to Tatsunjin and report that the attackers are sound ninja!" An explosion off to her left shattered a tree to bits as a kunai attached muzlin bag erupted in a flaming sphere of violence that blew two more ninja to shreds!

Kushino threw his hand up and slowed the battalion's fast march when the explosion's noise wooshed past. "Our flanks have made contact."

Shinji Arakida bounded up the trail and threw a chest salute. "We've crashed into some Sound ninja Tatsunjin Sensei! Un-known numbers, Twin Knife says just flankers."

Kushino threw his hand forward and increased the foot falls to a quick trot. "Tell Twin Knife when you break through, both first and second squads are to get to the Hokage's house as fast as you can and guard the forbidden scrolls."

"Yes Tatsunjin!" Shinji replied before he swiftly bounded back up the trail.

"We're coming to the fork in the road. We're at 140 strength in the column now. Send word back…the medics and 35 of our youngest form a reserve…they'll go through the gates last. At the split 50 through the main gate, 50 through the East Gate, you'll go with Ni-Company."

The "first" looked at Kushino with worry. "I'd rather stay by you. Three hands are better than one."

"Appreciate the concern." Kushino said. "But you'll be needed on the flank I assure you."

Ich-Company

Squad 3

1. Enoki, Kiyomi 19 Electricians and communications woodsman

2. Urogataya, Toshiko 16 Electricians and communications woodsman

3. Shimaoka, Sotatsu 13 Electricians and communications woodsman

4. Joshuyo, Heiji 13 Electricians and communications woodsman

5. Isoda, Kimie 15 Electricians and communications woodsman

"Sotatsu, go to the reserves."

"What?! Like hell!"

Heiji snorted. "You get to sit back and eat rice, what a lucky…."

"Heiji…you too."

"What?! That sucks! Why can't I be a runner or something?"

Kiyomi huffed. "You have a gimped leg. Don't you hate qualifications?"

"Hmph!....You'll need me sooner or later."

Sotatsu smiled. "We could play checkers?"

"Shut up!"

Ich-Company

Squad 7

1. Akimoto, Kiyo 19 Concrete and Masons

2. Akimoto, Masashi 18 Concrete and Masons

3. Akimoto, Sachiko 16 Concrete and Masons

4. Akimoto, Seiichi 15 Concrete and Masons

5. Akimoto, Iesada 13 Concrete and Masons

"Iesada? Go to the reserves, I gave you an order!"

"I can't hear you, too much noise older sister."

"Little witch! Don't defy me or so help you…"

"What? Spank me? Like that'll do anything! You push me, I'll come look for you! You tie me up? I'll slip out and come looking for you! You can't tell me what to do!!"

"That's what we get for spoiling her, she's become a bitch!"

Iesada slapped seiichi off the head. "Creep! Grandma said we stay together! Now you go and tell Grandma to kiss off Kiyo!"

Masashi smirked. "Little thing has a point?"

Kiyo snorted. "When you get a chance? Tie her, chain her, knock her silly, whatever."

"We're coming to the fork Sensei!" "First" snarled as the sounds of battle became more pronounced. The closer mingling of explosions and blade klangs, the farther sounds of wood being splintered, concrete being smashed and something massive making the ground below the feet shudder…

"This is where we split Katashi…good luck and take care of them."

Katashi gripped Kushino's shirt tightly before letting him go. "Good luck Tatsunjin-sensei..see you when this is over."

The battalion split at the fork. Ich Company, the reserves and 3 medical ninja went for the main gate while Ni-Company and 2 of the senior Medical Ninja went for the East Gate.

"Company! Pull your weapons!" Kenji Masaru snarled as he pulled his tomahawk in one hand and a short sword in another. Behind him came the sounds of blades, axes, long handled hammers and other bladed weapons being drawn into angry hands. He looked at Tatsunjin who looked back at him with an emotionless snarl…

"Company!!At the double quick…..forward!"

Squad 7

1. Akimoto, Kiyo 19 Concrete and Masons

2. Akimoto, Masashi 18 Concrete and Masons

3. Akimoto, Sachiko 16 Concrete and Masons

4. Akimoto, Seiichi 15 Concrete and Masons

5. Akimoto, Iesada 13 Concrete and Masons

" We stay together you hear!" Kiyo screamed as she gripped her concrete ax hammer. "If you have to…grab a shirt or press back to back but we don't separate! Oldest watches the youngest!"

Squad 5

1. Yamanoue, Sotatsu 17 Lumbering and clearing

2. Tamuro, Hidetsugu 17 Lumbering and clearing

3. Fujimoto, Tai 16 Lumbering and clearing

4. Katayanagi, Seiichi 14 Lumbering and clearing

5. Narato, Jiro 13 Lumbering and clearing

"Goddess Aramatsu hear me! Goddess Aramatsu hear me! Goddness Aramatsu hear me…."

"Will you quit that!" Tai Fujimoto demanded. "You're driving me nuts!"

Squad 12

1. Joshuyo, Kimie 20 Landscapes

2. Hagino, Kinnosuke 19 Landscapes

3. Akamatsu, Asako 19 Landscapes

4. Nakadai, Kazumi 17 Landscapes

5. Urogataya, Masashi 15 Landscapes

"Hey Asako?"

"Yeah?"

"If I don't get out of this? Give this to my Mom…I've owed her a hundred Ryo for a month now and I don't want to die with her thinking I was cheep."

Asako looked at Masashi and snorted. "And you placed a bet this morning? You are a cheep bastard!"

12:38 pm

Konohagukure West Wall

Ich-Company Combat squads 1 & 2

1. Nozaki, Tai 19 Combat Genin, swords

2. Arakida, Shinji 16 Combat Genin, weapons man (cousin of Iruka Sensei)

3. Satoh, Kinnosuke 16 Combat Genin,explosives

4. Nakadai, Junzo 14 Combat Genin, crossbowman

5. Ogyu, Akira 12 Combat Genin, explosives

Squad 2

1. Isoda, Hachigoro 18 Combat Genin, weapons man

2. Arakida, Akemi 18 Combat Genin, crossbowman

3. Katayanagi, Eiko 16 Combat Genin, swords

4. Deushi, Chomei 14 Combat Genin, explosives

5. Deushi, Izumo 14 Combat Genin, explosives

They formed a flying diamond with Tai in the lead as the squads flew by a massive hole in the defensive wall and a snake of enormous size as it threw itself around the outer buildings of the village…

"DO YOU SEE THAT!" Akira shouted.

"Not out concern." Tai snarled back. "We have to get to the Hokage's house and protect the forbidden scrolls, that's our concern."

They were a single line now as they took turns bounding off a tree, sailing through the air with weapons and swords extended, hopped off the top of the wall and sailed down into the streets below. Tai and Kinnosuke were the first to draw blood inside their village, coming down atop a stunned sound ninja and ripping him apart with their swords.

Now the squads were in haste, bypassing groups of enemy ninja or running over them as they stood wondering why the village was so empty of inhabitants.

Ni-Company

East Gate

They turned the last bend in the road and increased their run with the "First" waving his katana and screaming up a storm. "FORWARD! FORWARD AND GIVE THEM HELL! BANZAI!

The two sound ninja at the gate had just finished searching through the bodies of the two gate guards when they heard the banshee screams of the onrushing company, their faces maddened, their weapons leveled for a bloodletting…

The two ninja threw hand signs and fired sound percussion waves across the open space between them and the Company. Kit Akamatsu became the first of the battalion to lose her life. Effortlessly she threw herself into the air ahead of the onrushing attack and caught the brunt of the percussion, her body dropping to the ground and sliding to a stop as her fellows surged forth.

They caught the two sound ninja in a furry of flying kunai and shuriken.

Main Gate

Ich Company attack

They flew through the front gate and into the main street of town with Kushino drawing the first blood, his Kupakai whistled through the air and slammed into a sound ninja's neck. He pulled the katana from his teeth and drove it into the man's chest, snatched the tomahawk by the handle and ripped it out, slashing it across space to bury it into a sand Genin's shoulder and withdrew the katana with a kick to the dying ninja's chest.

Sotatsu Shimaoka caught a charging ninja by the shoulder with a flying kick just as he tried to run Kushino through and buried his kupakai in the ninja's skull. He didn't rise before an arrow whistled down and caught him in the thigh. He rolled to avoid being cut and watched Oharu Joshiro crack that ninja's skull with a flying ax hammer.

"You're going to feel that in the morning!"

"Oh you think?! They're not all Sound or Sand ninja!"

"Damned Ronin bastard mercenaries…." Oharu pulled shuriken from his pouch and nailed a ronin in the back as he tried to swipe a wounded comrade. He turned to see Ni-Company's combat Genin racing by the fight.

Ni-Company

Combat Squads 1 & 2

Squad 1

1. Akamatsu, Hyosuke 20 Combat Genin, weapons man

2. Ohka, Yukako 19 Combat Genin, crossbowman

3. Arakida, Hokusai 17 Combat Genin, explosives

4. Uchida, Naoko 17 Combat Genin, crossbowman

5. Uchida, Sachiko 14 Combat Genin, explosives

Squad 2

1. Erizawa, Junzo 18 Combat Genin, weapons man

2. Kahaya, Masashi 18 Combat Genin crossbowman

3. Akimoto, Hachigoro 15 Combat Genin, explosives

4. Nakadai, Hitomi 12 Combat Genin, explosives

5. Nakadai, Akinari 12 Combat Genin, explosives

Hyosuke slid to a stop before the thin building crowded street that led strait towards the amphitheater. "Crossbowmen! Take to the rooftops and cover our run up the street! Hachigoro and Hokusai, go with them with throwing bombs!"

The 5 Genin flew up to the rooftops and began a dead run and jump ahead of the group below. Sachiko saw a group of Ronin round a corner close by and whipped a kunai with a paper bomb wrapped around the hilt from behind her back. It smacked into a light pole and exploded with a hellish blue flash that sent iron and wood shrapnel through the attackers.

The Sendai had no special jutsu, no tricks, no flashy effects, just raw hand to hand fighting power and the enemy ronin hadn't gotten off their feet before blades and kunai found their marks.

Masashi slid to a stop and sent a pair of cross bolts into the chest of a rooftop bow sniper across the way. He ducked as he heard an arrow being sliced in half by Junzo who pulled him onto his feet and pushed him ahead with encouragement. "These lackey bastards suck! When are we going to run into some real competition?"

Ich-Company

Squad 7

1. Akimoto, Kiyo 19 Concrete and Masons

2. Akimoto, Masashi 18 Concrete and Masons

3. Akimoto, Sachiko 16 Concrete and Masons

4. Akimoto, Seiichi 15 Concrete and Masons

5. Akimoto, Iesada 13 Concrete and Masons

Sachiko kicked in the door of the house. "Grandma? Grandma?"

"She won't be here." Masashi said as he came in behind her. "If she was smart, and didn't stand there like the stubborn old goat she is, she left with the first year students to the hill-side bunkers."

Kiyo wrapped him off the head. "Old Goat? Disrespectful little dolt."

Masashi and Iesada stood by the door and looked down the street. "I see some of our Chunin and Jonin going at it up ahead! What's your bright idea Kiyo because we're going to be knee deep in it pretty quick!"

Kiyo turned and walked to the doorway. "We're going to the trail near the bunkers. SABE!!" She screamed as she saw Sabe Funakoshi leading his squad up the side of the street. "SABE!!FOLLOW US!!"

The squad ran to the house and huddled by a wall. "Where you guys going?"

"Up to the bunker house trail. If these idiots find out where the village civilians are hiding?" Kiyo pointed up to Hokage Rock.

"I get your point." Sabe gasped and dove for the ground as a flurry of arrows sailed over his head. "It's getting a little annoying around here!"

Ich-Company Combat squads

12:49pm

Hokage's House

Squad 1

1. Nozaki, Tai 19 Combat Genin, swords

2. Arakida, Shinji 16 Combat Genin, weapons man (cousin of Iruka Sensei)

3. Satoh, Kinnosuke 16 Combat Genin,explosives

4. Nakadai, Junzo 14 Combat Genin, crossbowman

5. Ogyu, Akira 12 Combat Genin, explosives

Squad 2

1. Isoda, Hachigoro 18 Combat Genin, weapons man

2. Arakida, Akemi 18 Combat Genin, crossbowman

3. Katayanagi, Eiko 16 Combat Genin, swords

4. Deushi, Chomei 14 Combat Genin, explosives

5. Deushi, Izumo 14 Combat Genin, explosives

"Hurry and cut that tree down!" Tai snarled as she pointed. Four Genin chopped furiously as she and Chomei broke the door lock and pushed their way into the foyer room. "Forgive us Hokage…Move the furniture….cover the windows. Akemi, Eiko, Izumo go up to the second floor, guard the windows."

She turned to Akira and Shinji. "That's the room where the forbidden scrolls are locked up. You two go in there, anyone opens that door you hack them to pieces."

Hachigoro came through with the others carrying the fallen and stripped tree trunk in their hands. "I don't think we have much time before they get here."

"Did you see any of the elites? Master Hyuuga? Ninja Dog handlers?" Tai asked.

"Nope. They're probably around the Amphitheater or still up with the civilians. You know what the emergency plan is."

"Well someone should tell them "Plan A" was all shot to hell the minute we charged through here don't you think?" Kinnosuke snorted.

Eiko waved her sword by a window to get attention. "I think we told the bees there's honey in the pot here! They're coming up the street!"

Ni-Company advance

Kazumo Fujimoto, medical nin, snatched Yukako Shimaoka by her shirt and pulled her through a broken doorway into a small farmer's shop after her leg was ripped by a musket ball…"Argh!....using muskets, what shameful cowards!" Yukako screamed as she grabbed her leg. "Oh it hurts!"

Kazumo held her by her arm. "I have to dig the ball out before I can close the wound, hold this tourniquet so I can…"

"No,no,no,no! Don't cut my pants!" Yukako screamed. "My mother will kill me! This is my best pair!"

"You've got a musket ball in your leg and you're worried about your pants?!"

"Pull them off Kazumo!"

The medical nin whipped his hair furiously. "You're being ridiculous!"

"Pull em off or so help me!" She pounded a kunai furiously on the floor.

Kazumo yanked the black denims off in one screaming stroke and set to remove the ball with a scalpel when a screaming ronin came running through the door with his sword raised for a killing. A kunai nailed him in the chest…

"Can't a girl have some damned privacy! Stupid scum, Oh this hurts!!"

Ni-Company

Squad 7

1. Abe, Asako 19 Concrete and Masons

2. Gensai, Shozaburo 18 Concrete and Masons (d)

3. Nagai, Atasuke 16 Concrete and Masons

4. Deushi, Tamaki 12 Concrete and Masons

5. Ohka, Izumo 12 Concrete and Masons

Tamaki reached Shozaburo as he lay against a wall trying to twist a rag over the stump of his missing right arm. "I….I got it…."

"Tamaki? Guess you'll have to find someone else for fishing next weekend huh?"

The young boy watched as Shozaburo went limp. He pulled the tool bag from the dead man's belt, stuffed his pockets with throwing kunai and chased the others down the street.

Kushino quickly scrawled a message on his rice paper pad. "Sotatsu!"

"Yes Sensei!"

"Take this up to the bunkers, find any Jonin you run into, tell them it would be nice if they'd stop playing checkers and kindly join us down here would you?"

Sotatsu was off as Tatsunjin pulled out his spy glass and eyed the amphitheater over seven blocks distant. "What the hell is that thing on the reviewing building?" He thought as a piece of iron struck him in the left arm and twisted him like a top.

"Sensei!" Toshiko Urogataya screamed as she covered his wound with a rag. "You're wounded, I have to take you out of here."

"You'll do no damn thing except fight! Just wrap it up and keep going. One less of us means one more dies, keep fighting!"

Trail leading to the civilian bunkers

Ich-squads 7 and 8

Squad 7

1. Akimoto, Kiyo 19 Concrete and Masons

2. Akimoto, Masashi 18 Concrete and Masons

3. Akimoto, Sachiko 16 Concrete and Masons

4. Akimoto, Seiichi 15 Concrete and Masons

5. Akimoto, Iesada 13 Concrete and Masons

Squad 8

1. Funakoshi, Sabe 19 Concrete and Masons

2. Naito, Toshiko 16 Concrete and Masons

3. Shimaoka, Samba 16 Concrete and Masons

4. Akera, Kojuro 13 Concrete and Masons

5. Akera, Sumiko 12 Concrete and Masons

"Stop here!" Kiyo shouted with a raised hand. The group was a hundred yards shy of the opening in the sheer rock face of Hokage Rock at the point where the village wall butted up to it amidst the dense woods around it.

"Why not get closer to the opening?" Sabe asked.

"Bottleneck. We couldn't move and fight." Kiyo looked around her. "Boulders, downed trees, dense wood…good place. Slope to our left will be a bitch to climb…good." She thought as she clutched her ax hammer hard till her hands turned red.

"You ok sister?" Masashi asked.

"Just thinking." She grabbed Sabe by the shirt. "You and your squad take the slope on the left in case they try to swing around. The wall on our right will guard that flank."

She turned to her siblings. "This is going to be tough but if we stay together and stand as one…they'll get what they asked for."

Iesada pulled a set of nunchuku from her tool pouch. "And you wanted to send me to the babysitter, you suck older sister."

Toshiko pointed down the trail. "I hear them coming…sounds like tens."

"The boat man on the styx is going to have a field day." Kojuro snorted.

"Good luck." Sabe said emotionlessly as he coaxed his squad off to the side and a little down the slope. The Akimoto's took their places off the trail and waited…each one thinking of the others, of their grandmother, of needed strength.

Ni Company Advance

10 blocks from the Amphitheater

"First" snatched a shivering boy up from behind a barrel and shook him. "Are you a civilian?"

"N…n…..no….4th year Acadamy Student Araki Sir!"

"You get up and fight or you God damned run but you're not sitting here to be a sucker target now move boy!" First snarled as he smacked the kid off the head and pushed him from his hiding place.

"Bahbahbahboom!" A crash of muskets went off a block down the street as Ronin shot from behind the corners of buildings…

Akinari Nakadaitook a ball to the face and died instantly.

Seiichi Tatsuya was nailed in the ankle, spun like a top and thrown to the ground.

Akemi Enoki felt the hot fire race through her shoulder blade and threw her tomahawk in a rage into the head of one of the shooters. "Eat that you bastard!"

Samba Yamato broke from his little sister and raced into the street, pulling Seiichi up over his shoulders and trying to get him to safety. His sister watched as the back of his head exploded in red and he toppled over lifeless with Seiichi screaming from another wound to his right leg…

Risako Yamato thought nothing as she ran into the street and dragged Seiichi to the arms of Shoji Eto…

He watched in horror as a ball ripped through the center of her chest.

"God damn it! Blow those corners apart, we're being killed!" First snarled as the cover ninja on the rooftops unleashed a rain of paper bomb wrapped kunai into the intersection ahead. The street erupted in flying rocks, blasted building parts and human limbs.

Ich-Company Combat squads

12:58pm

Hokage's House

Squad 1

1. Nozaki, Tai 19 Combat Genin, swords

2. Arakida, Shinji 16 Combat Genin, weapons man (cousin of Iruka Sensei)

3. Satoh, Kinnosuke 16 Combat Genin,explosives

4. Nakadai, Junzo 14 Combat Genin, crossbowman

5. Ogyu, Akira 12 Combat Genin, explosives

Squad 2

1. Isoda, Hachigoro 18 Combat Genin, weapons man

2. Arakida, Akemi 18 Combat Genin, crossbowman

3. Katayanagi, Eiko 16 Combat Genin, swords

4. Deushi, Chomei 14 Combat Genin, explosives

5. Deushi, Izumo 14 Combat Genin, explosives

The first impact of sound percussion slammed into the stout oak door of the Hokage's house with a loud wooden thump but the door kept its form well.

"When do you think they'll find out the door has iron in it?" Eiko asked Izumo as he huddled near the stairs down to the first floor.

"Oh….about…."

**KABOOOM!"**

"Now when they try to blow it up."

Tai and the others on the ground floor tried to get as much cover as they could, and there was little to be had except for a few tables and furnishings tossed into piles. The breaking of glass and a scream from the bedroom was the first intrusion, and the first killing. Hachigoro gutted the ronin with his sword and threw him to the floor with a spit. "Come get it! The lunch wagon to hell is open!"

"How original!" Kinnosuke joked. "Paper bomb Kunai Yakitori hot out the window!" He threw a kunai through the front window and turned as it exploded and broke the other window on the other side of the barricaded door.

"Now you've made it much easier for them to come in, way to go dumb ass!" Chomei snorted out.

A kunai paper bomb sailed through a window in the upper office and connected with the ceiling above Akemi Arakida. She had enough time to throw Izumo through the air before the explosion ripped her to shreds.

"Son of a bitch." Tai snarled as she clanged her swords together and whirled into a two cut spin against a ronin jumping through one of the windows. She double stuck the man behind him and kicked him off before throwing her Kupakai into the face of a third behind that.

Again the door shook with a loud percussion shock and the tree stump holding it visibly blew splinters from the impact!

Chomei pursed his lips as he huddled behind a table. "Wanna place a bet as to how long the door holds?" He asked Kinnosuke.

"You suck at wagers. I couldn't take advantage of you." Kinnosuke replied.

Ich Company advance

5 blocks from the Amphitheater

"Chouza-San!" Kushino screamed as he saw Chouza Akimichi snatch up a ronin and slam him through a wall while crushing the windpipe of another in his other hand. "About damn time!"

"I was taking my afternoon lunch in our garden when these fools violated my peace!" Chouza snarled as he hugged a wall. "What's your situation Tatsunjin?"

"The battalion's in full contact. I estimate their numbers between 500 to a thousand, whoever's doing this must have rounded up every sorry dirt lot bastard they could find. This is insane!"

Chouza looked towards the Amphitheater. "The 3rd Hokage is dealing with, what I think, is the leader of this rabble. I've seen Sand and Sound Shinobi all over the place."

"And most of our people are in the Amphitheater, these vermin have no honor!"

Chouza rolled to protect Kushino as a paper bomb exploded near by. "You're wounded."

"My bum arm, can't feel a damn thing."

Chouza pulled out a small glass box and waved it. "How about a bulldozer? You builders always need a good bulldozer."

Kushino smirked. "EVERYONE FORM UP BEHIND CHOUZA-SAN!"

Sachiko Sanjo checked herself as she gave Atasuke Morishita a flask of water to drink. She'd been wounded several times from sword cuts, a Kunai slash to the face and a thrown kunai to her calf but still she focused her chakrah to tending to Atasuke's broken arm.

"Sachi…you need to pull back." He said with little discomfort.

"I'm fine, stop your concern." She reacted suddenly to a flash in her eye and winced as a blade cut her palm as she grabbed at it. Atasuke reached up with his kunai and delivered a fatal blow to the attacker's groin.

"How about….we both get out of here?" He said as he pulled a rag from his tool pouch and pushed it into her hand.

"Just help me wrap it will you?"

Trail leading to the civilian bunkers

Ich-squads 7 and 8

12:53pm

Squad 7

1. Akimoto, Kiyo 19 Concrete and Masons

2. Akimoto, Masashi 18 Concrete and Masons

3. Akimoto, Sachiko 16 Concrete and Masons

4. Akimoto, Seiichi 15 Concrete and Masons

5. Akimoto, Iesada 13 Concrete and Masons

Squad 8

1. Funakoshi, Sabe 19 Concrete and Masons

2. Naito, Toshiko 16 Concrete and Masons

3. Shimaoka, Samba 16 Concrete and Masons

4. Akera, Kojuro 13 Concrete and Masons

5. Akera, Sumiko 12 Concrete and Masons

Fighting without reach weapons was getting dangerous if not foolish but the Akimoto's didn't budge. The narrow defile they'd chosen made shooting muskets a serious hazard and fortunately so far the ronin and their Sound masters were unwilling to risk shooting in such tight quarters.

Seiichi steadied Iesada behind a rock. "Your arms must smart."

"Less than a few heads." The young teen replied smirking. "They haven't tried going around."

"From the sound of it they did." Seiichi said back.

Masashi held a Kunai to his chest. "The noise in the village is getting smaller. A good sign you think?" He ask his older sister.

"Just a lull." She replied. The sudden noise of growing footfalls made her jump. "Here they come again!"

This time the enemy wasn't as willing to hold back as before. As Seiichi and Iesada rounded their bolder for the coming attack, the sounds of muskets exploded among the collision of bodies…

Seiichi's head was thrown back in a sickening thump and his limp body fell at his little sister's feet. She rushed forwards and cracked the skull of one attacker before three balls ripped her chest open and sent her flying back to a lifeless thump against the boulder's face.

Ni-Company Advance

2 blocks from the Amphitheater

"First" threw his hands up in exaltation as he saw the master of the Akimichi clan throwing ronin and Shinobi through the air like play toys…well anything was a play toy to a suddenly 50 foot tall armored ninja.

"Charge!" The "First" screamed as he pushed engineers past him with a wave. "Charge! The day is ours!"

Akinari screamed like a banshee as she joined the moment of victory only to be kicked in the side by a wounded Ronin looking to claim his last victim. He did as she felt herself thrown to the ground and looked up to see a katana run through the person who saved her.

Genkoki had plunged a dagger into the man's neck and took the Katana through his chest. He looked back with a loving smile before they both fell to the dirt.

Ich-Company Combat squads

1:29pm

Hokage's House

Squad 1

1. Nozaki, Tai 19 Combat Genin, swords

2. Arakida, Shinji 16 Combat Genin, weapons man (cousin of Iruka Sensei)

3. Satoh, Kinnosuke 16 Combat Genin,explosives

4. Nakadai, Junzo 14 Combat Genin, crossbowman

5. Ogyu, Akira 12 Combat Genin, explosives

Squad 2

1. Isoda, Hachigoro 18 Combat Genin, weapons man

2. Arakida, Akemi 18 Combat Genin, crossbowman

3. Katayanagi, Eiko 16 Combat Genin, swords

4. Deushi, Chomei 14 Combat Genin, explosives

5. Deushi, Izumo 14 Combat Genin, explosives

The fighting had turned viciously murderous up close. The lower rooms of the Hokage's house were a disaster of flaming embers, destroyed walls, cracked supports, torn up books, furnishings….bodies.

Tai took advantage of the lull to get explosive kunai passed to all who were still on their feet. "If they break through…we'll take as may of them with us. No one gets past us into that scroll room."

Shinji snorted and spat as he gripped a set of kunai. "I guess this is it huh? That doors all bent to hell, they'll spinter through here on the next charge."

Akira smirked at him. "You smell like piss."

"What of it? Let's see if you didn't do it in the last fifteen minutes you dumb shit."

A percussion slammed the door and bent the corners further…

Tai snarled. "Here they come!"

Eiko snarled. "Service with a smile."

Another Percussion….then another….then another……then…..nothing?

Nothing for seconds…..then minutes….

"What the hell?" Tai wondered.

"Coffee break?" Eiko smirked.

"HEY IN THERE! OPEN UP! IT'S IRUKA SENSEI!"

The remaining ninja started smiling till Tai shut them up. "It's a damn trick! Shadow clone or mimic jutsu, screw you fool!"

"NO! IT'S REALLY IRUKA SENSEI!"

"AND I'M A SANNIN, GO TO HELL ASS HOLE!" Tai screamed.

"Is my cousin Shinji there?" The voice asked.

"Sure!" Shinji replied. "Come in and I'll give you a big sloppy kiss in the chest you stupid foolish prick!" That enlisted laughter and cheers from his fellows.

"Hey! Shinji has the birth mark of a dog's head on his left ass cheek!" The voice said laughing.

Tai gave Shinji a snort. "Do you?"

Shinji looked at his fellows and pursed his lips. "Yeah…"

The cheers flowed as the engineers removed the tree trunk and forced the door open to embrace and welcome Iruka and several chunin and school students behind him.

"You are a sight for tired eyes Sensei." Tai said as she hugged him.

"You all look like hell…any casualties?"

Tai looked around. "Sadly so. But we made them sorry they came here."

Iruka nodded. "Looks like it's dying in the streets but the 3rd Hokage is still battling the enemy leader at the Amphitheater. It looks like….

Ich Company

Holding 1 block from the Amphitheater

"Orochimaru-Sannin? That filthy criminal bastard!" Kushino snarled as he looked through his spy-glass. His inner temper was burning hot as he looked about the disaster that had befallen the village and from the feelings and sounds of thunder like noises around him, it wasn't over.

"Set up a parameter and send a runner to the First to do the same." Kushino said to Kenji Masaru. "We'll hold till I feel we can storm the amphitheater."

Trail leading to the civilian bunkers

Ich-squads 7 and 8

1:48pm

Squad 7

1. Akimoto, Kiyo 19 Concrete and Masons

2. Akimoto, Masashi 18 Concrete and Masons

3. Akimoto, Sachiko 16 Concrete and Masons

4. Akimoto, Seiichi 15 Concrete and Masons

5. Akimoto, Iesada 13 Concrete and Masons

Squad 8

1. Funakoshi, Sabe 19 Concrete and Masons

2. Naito, Toshiko 16 Concrete and Masons

3. Shimaoka, Samba 16 Concrete and Masons

4. Akera, Kojuro 13 Concrete and Masons

5. Akera, Sumiko 12 Concrete and Masons

Masashi tried to shrug off the seriousness of his wounds but he couldn't' shrug off the terrible situation before him. He looked around at his siblings, all of them lying in ghastly twisted forms, all of them mangled, all of them gone and still the enemy hadn't stopped. He gave a last look towards Sabe and clenched his teeth around a paper bomb wrapped Kunai before hurling himself headlong into the group of charging ronin…

The horrific explosion ended the threat to the civilians.


	3. Chapter 3

150 Sendai no Jin

The hour of the Engineers of Konohagukure

And the days of the

Hokage no Tatsunjin

Chapter 3: The ship in need of a rudder

Konohagukure

Orochimaru departed 15 minutes earlier.

Kushino observed the ruin around him mixed with exhaustion, anger and shot nerves. He gave the bandage around his left arm a glance, played with the knot and sighed. He spied an overturned chair near Ichiraku Ramen House and all but collapsed on it, his sword lolling lazily under his good hand.

He then turned to see two of his engineers laying across the street against a wall and slowly he walked up to them and knelt to look at them.

It was Sachiko Sanjo and she looked like hell. Her eyes were dropped and forlorn and she was resting her chin on the shoulder of Hachigoro Akimoto, the young combat Genin was silent, his head bandaged, his left leg wrapped in a shirt to stem the wound in it but he was alert. "Sensei? Will you take care of Sachiko?"

Kushino shook the woman and was relieved that she responded. "I'm tired." She said weakly.

"Obviously." Kushino replied as he signaled a passing duo with a stretcher. "You need anything?"

"Water would be nice. Just don't try to move me too much…I'm feeling good right now and it would be a shame to start screaming."

Kushino pulled Hachigoro off and set him aside. "Water?" He asked.

"Sake?" The boy replied. He pulled a bottle of it from his tool bag. "My apologies Sensei, I kinda stole it from a house during the battle."

Kushino pushed it back. "This time I'll allow it but you better pay recompense."

"Yeah…" The boy smiled. "I'll do that after I get a band-aid."

Megume Akane came up as Kushino stood. "We stormed the amphitheater Sensei. The crowd inside was asleep. Mercifully, No casualties."

Kushino wiped his head. "We need to go around the village…check for wounded…get these fires under control…have you seen my son?"

Megume pursed her lips slowly. "Sensei…..he died."

Kushino paused as the shock rolled through.

"He took a katana…some of the fellows was with him….I…."

He raised a shaking hand to quell any further words. "We….must attend to our own, there will be time soon enough….to mourn." The man closed his eyes and shook. "Go now… do your duty."

"Sensei?...please you…"

Kushino gave her a deep gaze back. There was no time at the moment for personal feelings, the village was in need.

Chouza Akimuchi walked up with Choji behind him. "We have routed the enemy but I've just been told that our….beloved 3rd has died."

Kushino nodded scornfully. "Many have died this day…all due to that bastard Orochimaru." Kushino wiped his eyes, he was so tired. "We need to get all these fires out before we all end up sleeping in the streets tonight."

Trail leading to the civilian bunkers

Anko and Kiba came upon a scene of carnage. "Oh…." Kiba said mournfully as he knelt before the body of young Iesada Akimoto, still clutching her Nunchucku. Akamaru sniffed around the ground and whined near the body of Seiichi calling attention to a shocking discovery…

The boy was moaning. A horrible wound was cut through the right side of his head and he was moaning and raking the ground with a hand.

"UGH! This kid's still alive!" Kiba carefully bound Seiichi's head with his torn undershirt and whispered into his ear. "Stay with me ok? Hold my hand and stay with me. Anko! We need a stretcher fast!"

_From the Diary of Are' Akimoto_

_I was still attending to the young children of the school when Anko came up and ask my attention. I asked of her "How goes the fight?" To which she replied. "It has been a horrible battle in the village." I replied. "I assume so but our elites have counterattacked, I am sure we will win." Anko took my hand and held it tightly. "It is a most terrible battle honored Are', you can't be comforted that all your relatives will make it home."_

_I was about to chide Anko when Toshiko Naito, who was a good friend of my eldest Grand daughter appeared and when I gazed upon her countenance, I learned the terrible truth. Not far from our bunker, my grandchildren had met the enemy in a slaughter and only one of them, beautiful Seiichi, had survived with a horrendous wound in his head. Had it not been for the immediate concern and attention of the little ones sleeping around me, I would have gone mad._

**Konohagukure Hospital**

**3pm**

The building was filled and the street in front was filled with the moans, and cries and sorrows of the maimed, the wounded, the dying and family who had come to find their loved ones only to discover tragedy.

Ino Yaminaka tended to two seriously wounded Sendai, Kinnosuke Satoh thanked her for the drink of water and died not moments later as she turned to the wounded Genin beside him. She froze till her mother brought her comfort and more linen for bandages. "If you need to go home Ino? I can take over." He mother asked. The girl clenched the linen tightly, how shameful it would be to bow out when she saw Sakura not a foot away binding the stump of another Genin's limb with such care and stoic showing.

She suddenly watched Sakura rise and run from the wounded to meet Sasuke as he was walking down the street carrying a limp and dead looking Naruto in his arms. She had heard of the battle in the wilderness between him and Gaara from Sakura whom Naruto and Sasuke gave all to save.

"Put him here." Sakura asked as Sasuke lowered him onto a futon.

"He put up a hell of a fight. I think he's very exhausted and beat all to hell but…"

Kushino passed them by while looking through matt after matt of wounded. He stopped to comfort those he found still alive, embraced the family members who'd come to find their loved ones gone and pursed his lips to hold back his emotions…

"25 dead…33 wounded Sensei." "First" said sorrowfully as he read from the paper in his hands. "The Yamato siblings from the medics are dead. Four of the Akimoto's from Ich-Company Squad Seven are dead, the one surviving boy is gravely wounded."

Of course…Genkoki, his son. Kushino stood for a moment among the battered bodies of his Sendai and wept, unashamed he wept as wounded arms and hands reached to grab his legs and assure him that he did the right thing. A moment later he raised his shaking good arm and clasped his "First" shirt tightly and shook him confidently as he regained his spirits.

"Come…we have work to do. Gather up those who are able…I will speak to them."

**Inuzuka Family Home**

**Late afternoon**

Are' was taken through the house by Kiba's mother. "The hospital is over flowing so we called for a medical nin and put him here Honorable Are'-chan."

"How…..how is he?"

"Lucid….he lost a great deal of blood and his condition is very grave. I don't know if he'll know you're here."

Kazumi Fujimoto rose as Are' came through the bedroom door. "He's been calling for you Are'-Chan, he is so weak."

Are' knelt by the bed and took Seiichi's hand. "Seiichi…..child….it's Grandmother."

She felt a clench. "He knows I am here!"

"Are'-Chan he has lost so much blood and he's been doing this for hours." Kazumi said softly.

Are' wiped his face with a wet cloth. "Seiichi my love…do you know me?"

All looked at the trembling lips that were trying to form words…it was faint and feeble and yet it came to everyone's shock…"Yes."

**Early Evening**

**The main workshop of the**

**Engineer's school.**

They sat or slept sitting or tried to sleep lying on work benches and tables or on the floor. A hundred of the 150 members who set out that morning counted their luck, showed off scars and scrapes and talked about the disaster that befell their village and their families. They jumped to attention when they saw Tatsunjin walk into the shop with the First and the two Chunin behind them. When they passed by the first engineer…she started clapping, then another, then another until the whole room erupted in emotional cheering. Kushino raised his hand slowly….

"If you cheer for me…I do not deserve it."

"No!" One engineer cried out. Then others….

"It is my fault so many of our fellow Sendai are gone or now horribly wounded…"

"No! Another cried out…

" I am so sorry my children…"

"No sir! No Sensei! We would follow you to hell! The enemy knows they are doomed! Bless you Tatsunjin-sama!"

Kushino wiped his eyes. "Today…today…today my children…You proved to those who defiled our homes, who came to murder our people! What kind of children are raised in Konohagukure!"

"Yes!.....(clapping and cheering)

"Today I asked you to stand…and you did. I asked you to give them hell….and you did. I told you to fight like demons and send them to hell…..AND YOU DID!"

(Clapping and cheering)

"Today….I lost my good and faithful son…I lost 25 brave daughters and fearless sons. But today my One Hundred and Fifty children told that Bastard Orochimaru and his filthy lackies what stubborn bastards they've managed to piss off!"

(Clapping and cheering)

"Our people! Our people! Our village, our homes, our families and our hearts are hurting today but damn if we let them hurt by the morning dawn! We will rest now for the work ahead will be hard and as we showed our people our strength in defending our village, so too shall we prove it double in rebuilding her!"

(Clapping and cheering)

"And we will send a message that Orochimaru and any filthy bastard with a chip on his shoulder that's perfectly, absolutely and resoundingly clear…you have scratched us but you have not defeated us!"

The Sendai broke into a frenzy of cheers and shouts, embracing, touching and gripping the shirt of their Sensei as he passed through them…

"We are with you Tatsunjin-Sama!"

"Tatsunjin will bring victory from tragedy!"

"Tatsunjin-Yama Banzai!"

"Banzai!.......Banzai!.......Banzai!....." The chant could be heard around the streets. They followed him out of the building, they followed him down the street, they took turns embracing him and shook their fists as he slowly and tiredly slipped through the door of his house and finally they dispersed to return to their own homes and to the worried embraces of family.

**Next Morning**

**Konohagukure Hospital**

Tai Nozaki walked up to the nurse's station and found Sakura Haruna asleep on the counter. She slowly touched a hand and whispered. "Sakura-chan? You alright?"

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and sat up wincing from pains in her back. "Ugh…. Collectively? I suck."

Tai looked about. "I heard Naruto Uzamaki was brought here all messed up. Did he?"

Sakura shook her head. "No…thank the Gods. That crazy knucklehead's too stupid and hard headed to die."

"Can I go see him?" Tai asked. "I have something to clear from my mind."

Sakura gave her the room number and Tai left, wandering through the hospital and trying not to think of yesterday, so many friends had died. Faithful Kinnosuke, funny Akeme…

She reached the room and slowly opened the door to find Naruto pulling up his pants. "Oh! Forgive me Naruto-kun."

"Bah! Come on in!" Naruto said as he flopped on the bed. He remembered Tai from the time he and Sasuke got into that serious fight at the academy and ended up trashing a piece of the school they had to work months to rebuild. "You look ok, I heard about what you guys did."

She smiled. "And I you. I am here to give recompense for my own insult to you. I…bet against you yesterday in your fight with Neiji…I am sorry."

Naruto smiled and threw a hand out. "Come on….you don't have to say your sorry, I think a lot of people lost tons of Ryo on that fight. It was a stupid trick that he fell for, nothing more."

Naruto scratched his head. "Kushino-Sensei? Is he?"

"Yes…but….his son Genkoke was killed."

Naruto drooped. "I see…I should see him on my way around. The old 3rd died too…fighting that Orochimaru guy." He stood up and snatched up his jacket. "Well I can't sit here like a rock can I? Gotta find Konohamaru, he's probably upset."

Naruto walked up to Tai and embraced her. "Just to let you know…everyone thinks you guys are bad ass."

Tai hugged him back. "Thank you Naruto-kun."

**Room 112**

Kazumi Shiomi slowly fed breakfast to her older sister Eiko as she lay feeling the empty space below that once was her left leg. "I hope it's not going to be a simple peg down there. Do I look like pirate material?"

Eiko smirked. "That's just a silly myth. Master Etagawa's a great woodsmith, I'm sure he'll make a nice replacement."

Kazumi groaned. "I zigged when I should have zagged. Ewww….is that all we have here? Don't they have Hyrogan or something palatable?"

"I asked. For now ramen's the fare till they clean everything up."

"Baka…it's enough to lose a leg now I'll lose my mind in Ramen hell. Sheesh what an operation this is."

**Inuzuka House**

Kushino stood in the doorway gripping the frame and pursing his lips at the sight of Seiichi Akimoto lying with the top of his head wrapped in gauze, his grandmother spooning cold water into his mouth and wiping his face with a wet towel. She looked towards him and walked up bowing…

"Good Morning Kushino-Sensei." She said calmly. "He is resting."

Kushino looked on her face. How the old woman kept her composure was a miricle. "Forgive me…" He asked sorrowfully.

"I have no grudge." She replied. "My grandchildren put me first and you know them, they make up their minds and…"

Kushino didn't change his face. "How is he?"

"The night was rough but he has held like a stubborn mule, his mother was so much the same. There is hope."

Kushino walked up to the bed and placed a hand on Seiichi's shoulder. "Your Grandmother says you're as stubborn as your mother. You get well soon."

He pulled back, hugged Are' and walked outside where Tsume Inuzuka stood with a cup of coffee in one hand while fooling around with her dog Kuromanu with a chew toy.

"Horrible yesterday." She said frowning.

"Yes…Orochimaru whacked us good the Demon son of a bitch."

"Kuromanu chewed up a great deal of ass, you should have seen this one fool, He was kicking and screaming in the air, Kuromanu had half his ass sunk into his jaws."

Kushino chuckled a little. "Bet he hated the taste. I could have used a few attack dogs in the opening assault to take the side streets and reduce their numbers, those Ronin scum cut us up."

"Your Son…" Tsume remarked. "I wish you will have your revenge."

Kushino snarled. "When Orochimaru's carcus is rolling in the damned breeze? The I will have my vengence. That vermin bastard caused this, I swear he will God damned pay for it."

Kushino started walking around to survey the damage around him when Naruto came running up from behind. "Tatsunjin-Sensei!"

"Well….brat." Kushino smiled. "You beat Neiiji Hyuuga? Commendable."

"Yeah but it's not like I won anything at all what with the Chunin exam getting trashed. Tai told me about….Genkoke." Naruto frowned.

Kushino rubbed his blonde hair. "There will be time enough for us to cry when it is appropriate Naruto-Kun. Now is the time to to worry about our village is it not?"

Naruto straitened. "Yes sir. I'm going to check on Konohamaru."

"The honorable Grandson…I'm sure your spirit will please him. Buck up and fight?"

"Yes…buck up and fight, you got it!" Naruto ran down the street as the "First" walked up to Kushino.

"Here is the damage list…quite lengthy."

"Hmmm….the defenses come first, put our people to rebuilding the torn sections of the outer wall. How many graduates, students and trade workers do we have available right now?"

The first flipped through his note book. "Current students 125 in all grades. Recallable graduates 263. Current trade workers 131."

"Once the Graduates and trade workers put their own affairs back in order, parcel the 125 students out among them and set them around the village. Make sure we take care of the basic needs first, the hospital, food stores, water and the like."

The First pointed to his notes. "I already got several volunteers. Saito Konishki took 50 concrete and Masons to that big hole in the South Wall where the snake demon punched through. He says he can have it repaired in three days if good weather holds."

**South Wall**

"Boy! What in hell do you think you're doing?" Saito snorted as he saw Junzo Hasekura sitting in a chair with his broken leg stirring concrete in a bucket.

"Working."

Saito snatched the stir shovel from his hands. "No…you just go home and lay down, you're going to get in the way."

Junzo snorted back. "I can't go home! My house is gone, my parents are dead and if I don't do something I'll….I'll….." Junzo stripped the shovel back and started stirring again.

Saito rubbed the boy's head. "I'm sorry, you're doing a fine job…keep it up." He walked up to the foreman and pointed to Junzo. "Make sure that kid's drinking water and check him every few minutes? After a while someone can take him back to their house till we find out what to do."

**Konohagukure Hospital**

**Room 87**

Squad 14

1. Sanjo, Sachiko 20Battalion Medical Nin (w)

2. Takishida, Hidetsugu 18 Battalion Medical Nin (w)

3. Fujimoto, Kazumi 18 Battalion Medical Nin

Hidetsugu came in on crutches with Kazumi behind him. "We got you a gift!"

Sachiko couldn't sit up even if she wanted too. She just smiled as Kazumi slowly put a ball cap on Sachiko's head. "There…fits just nice!"

"Thanks. You read my mind." The wounded medical nin said smiling. Half her hair was gone, thanks to the vicious sword slice on the side of her head. One of the many wounds she took from the 20 engineers and civilians she carried out of harms way the day before. Both her arms were bandaged, her left leg, her lower body, two thick dressings to her upper body, a busted lip, two missing teeth, a black eye and burn wounds from hot shrapnel…

Otherwise…She was doing fine in her own mind. Visually though, she was a mess.

Hidesugu was one of those she plucked from death. Lucky or unlucky she ran back through the mess to snatch his severed hand. It had been stitched back on and cured with Sutra and chakurah but it was forever lame and limp. "If I use my arm like a crane it'll grip. Chopsticks will suck."

"I feel like a pin cushion." Sachiko complained.

"You look wonderful." Kazuni remarked smiling.

"Screw you." Sachiko brooded.

**Ichiraku Ramen**

. Narato, Jiro 13 Lumbering and clearing

. Tamuro, Kinuko 20 Lumbering and clearing

. Sanjo, Mieko 17 Lumbering and clearing

Naruto had his arm wrapped around Konohamaru and hugged him tight. "Hey, I got two free coupons to Ichiraku, let me treat you to some ramen ok?"

Konohamaru leaned into Naruto, he was upset to state the obvious and when they both rounded the corner, they ran into tragedy.

"NO!" Naruto shouted as he ran and jumped in front of the store. "They trashed Ichiraku's?! FILTHY SNAKE SUCKING SLIME!! Oh…oh the bar's ruined! The whole place is a mess!"

The three lumber engineers thought Naruto was insane. "It's just a ramen shop."

"Just….a….YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU CREEP! HOW DARE YOU INSULT ICHIRKU'S YOU MONKEY EXCUSE FOR A…"

Konohamaru pushed Naruto backward while waving his hand. "Sorry "giggles" bad day really! He's like this often when he doesn't get his medication "giggles" Naruto? Let's go before you get us killed. "Giggles" sorry…."

Jiro looked at the other two and smirked. "What the hell? Did he call us monkies?"

"Yeah….what's a monkey excuse?"

"Some people need to lay off the wasabi, I told you that stuff has hallucinogenic properties."

**Early Afternoon**

**Counsel of Elders**

Jiraiyah leaned against the large glass window overlooking Konohagakure and pursed his lips as the elders behind him laid into him with disappointed barbs to his character.

"We need you Master Jiraiyah! You can't simply turn away from this!"

"How could you refuse after what your teacher sacrificed for the people? You seem to live up to your expectations as a lazy oaf very well."

"The village needs a strong leader, you can…."

Jiraiyah raised a hand. "Silence all of you." He warned. "Don't make me do something you'll regret."

"Master be reasonable."

"I am. I am declining, which I have good reason for. You don't want me as Hokage, trust me. I do know someone who's more suited to the task trust me. Tsunade."

One of the elders balked. "Master Jiraiyah, no one had seen Tsunade-Sannin in years, no one knows where she is and as for her reliability? You must jest!"

Jiraiyah frowned. "You wish to tempt fate with further insults Hotsugya? I will find Tsunade."

"And what about till you do? What then?" Said another. "Not one of us can hold the post, we are too aged. We can't give it to a Jonin, we need every able fighting field ninja. We have no one able or qualified…"

Jiraiyah raised his hand. "You don't need someone who can pull a magic drum from their ass cheeks to be Hokage. You can appoint a temporary leader with some sharp teeth and a firm hand to oversee the village till I return. Right now you need a leader who can scare the almighty shit out of our enemies and keep Orochimaru and his henchmen at bay and….it so happens I know the person you need to talk too."

**Konohagukure Water Supply**

"Sensei? The pumps are shot, the piping needs replacement, the electrical system is seriously fried….day and night at best? 3 days."

Kushino snorted at the manager. "You have until tomorrow afternoon at 5pm. If at least one pump isn't up and working by then, sufficiently to feed the Hospital and supply the emergency water stores with ample amounts? I will see you get fired and spend your days scraping horse crap off the streets…with a miniature kunai."

"Sensei! It's very difficult as it is! This place is trashed!"

"I'm sending you more than enough people to fix the problem Amagaki, I trust you won't allow them to sit around and pick their noses will you? Tomorrow afternoon….1 pump….better be cracking."

Kushino walked out with his First. "What next?"

"There's the ninja supermarket, flattened. The open air farmers market, flattened. Kanubishi's adult manga store…"

Kushino laughed. "Oh my…we must save the perverts."

"And the pre-acadamy school…partially ruined."

"A more worthy place than the Hentai college of arts. Send 60 workers to make an assessment and get me a written quote."

Kushino was making notes in his notebook when a young woman walked up to him holding a schedule pad. "Excuse me Sensei but the village elders need a word with you."

"Keep looking around for assignments "First"…and tell Kanubushi we'll send some carpenters when we can. Can't well deprive anyone of their "entertainment" or they'll start missing work because of bruised hands."

Kushino followed the girl to the building where the elders performed their daily functions and ran into Jiraiyah as he was walking out.

"Jiraiyah-Sannin." Kushino bowed stiffly.

"Tatsunjin-Sensei." Jiraiyah replied. "I see you are still well. My deepest sympathy for the loss of your son."

Kushino nodded. "We were fortunate our losses were not horrid…the battle was madness."

"Eeeh…." Jiraiyah replied. "The elders are waiting upstairs."

Jiraiyah grabbed Kushino by his shoulder. "I want you to know that I personally recommended you. Keep your mind open and listen carefully. I'm counting on you, my reputation is at stake here."

Kushino nodded. "You're leaving us?"

"Just a short excursion, a fact finding trip I was planning before this mess. I won't be gone too long if things pan out "

Kushino watched the Frog Sannin walk away as he slipped through the door behind him. "Personal recommendation?" He thought as he walked up to the chamber door and fussed with his work clothing. Kushino entered slowly and bowed deeply. "Elders…you have asked for me?"

Koharu rose from her chair. "Welcome Tatsunjin-san…please?" She pointed to a chair and waited for Kushino to sit. "On behalf of the counsel I must offer our condolences. Jiraiyah-Sannin told us of your loss."

Kushino nodded. "I lost 25 children, not just one Lady Utatane."

"Mmm…" She replied. "We have asked for you Tatsunjin because our village faces a serious crisis in leadership. Jiraiyah Sannin has declined to assume the role of Hokage."

Kushino pursed his lips. "This is a shock…he was the only one who could…." Kushino suddenly remembered what Jiraiyah had said…

"I recommended you."

Homura leaned forwards. "The village needs a leader for the people to rally around. We can not chose an active Jonin to assume the responsibility, we need all our ninja to combat the threat Orochimaru has unleashed on us. Jiraiyah Sannin has proposed a temporary interim leader to assume the title of "Hokage pro tem" until he brings Tsunade Sannin back as the new Hokage."

Kushino's facial wrinkles curled deeper.

"Tatsunjin-San…we of the counsel beseech thee with the recommendation of Jiraiyh Sannin…will you accept the responsibility of Hokage?"

Kushino was silent.

"Tatsunjin?" Koharu asked.

Kushino stood up and placed his good hand behind his back. "What you ask is….difficult."

"Your leadership has proven our trust." Homura said as he rose. "Tatsunjin, the people…"

"I know…what the people need Homura-sama." Kushino said as he closed his eyes and nodded. "If I have your confidence, if Jiraiyah Sannin has faith…then I accept."

The "First" was standing outside the front door when Kushino emerged. "What did the counsel want Sensei?"

Kushino gave him a long look then rested a hand on his shoulder. "My friend, you have just received a promotion. The Battalion is now yours…for a while anyway."

"What?!" Katashi said with a shock. "Sensei?"

"Master Jiraiyah told the counsel I'd make a better Hokage than him. Actually he refused them and recommended me. I just lack those "funny coffee table tricks" befitting a true Hokage."

They walked down the street. "But….to be so chosen….Sensei this is a great honor!"

"You call it an honor, I just call it an extra ton of concrete. But as they would trust me Katashi, so I would trust you with the battalion. Looks like we'll both be working overtime for the foreseeable future."


	4. Chapter 4

150 Sendai no Jin

Chapter 4

Hokage Tatsunjin

Naruto let Sasuke and Sakura go ahead of him to the memorial field as he saw Kushino standing with some of his engineers in conversation before the ceremony. He caught up to him as they broke…

"Sensei? I….I heard you were chosen as the new Hokage."

Kushino nodded. "Only temporary Naruto-kun. I wish there was a better venue to make the announcement but the situation demands the position be filled swiftly."

Naruto rubbed his arm. "Well…it….it might cause some trouble Sensei. Konohamaru is heartbroken over the old man and…"

Kushino nodded. "I understand. What do you suggest?"

Naruto shook his hands. "Oh I don't wanna…"

"What do you suggest?" Kushino asked again. "We should be caring towards the honorable Grandson should we not?"

"Well…don't move into the old man's office or his house? Please….just understand him if he….well if he blows up or gets pissy?"

Kushino smiled. "Done." He started to walk away but stopped. "Naruto?"

"Yes Sir?"

"You're going with Jiraiyah Sannin to retrieve Tsunade Sannin…get back here as swiftly as you can. The village is counting on you."

Naruto bowed deeply. "I will Hokage-Sama. Believe it!"

Kushino huffed. "Hokage-Sama…you don't know how foreign that sounds."

The village was assembled before the raised concrete square upon which the beloved lost were arranged in order of precedence. Sitting higher and larger on the bier was the 3rd Hokage. To his left and right were two Jonnin and four Chunnin ninja and behind them were smaller pictures of the 89 citizens, the 25 of Sendai battalion at the head who died.

Naruto looked at Konohamaru and though the kid looked stoic and tough, he knew that whatever Kushino might say in the moment ahead might cause Konohamaru to blow up. Naruto leaned towards Sakura…

"I may need a little help from you if you don't mind."

"Naruto! Quiet and be respectful!" Sakura warned him.

Kushino wore the same black outfit as others as he walked onto the concrete platform and stood between Koharu and Kushino. They bowed deeply three times to the honorable dead, each time followed by the heavy sound of a struck temple bell. They then about faced and looked over the assembled villagers with a long pause before Kushino stepped forwards to speak…

"_We gather today in shared pain and grief, hand embracing hand and friend embracing friend over this terrible disaster. Let us for the moment reside intentional emotions and feelings of vengeance and the personal quest for retribution to the wayside of memory. This place is not appropriate at this time."_

"_Look to your friends, look to your side, your front, your back, around you and beyond you to those who need your strength, those who need your smile, those who need your hands…those who need your love. To those whom you have disagreement, put aside argument for embrace. To those whom you hold affection, put aside yourself and give full attention. To those who lie heart broken, put aside your tools and give faith."_

"_Though this is not a venue afit pomp and trappings, I have been requested and do receive the immediate appointment as Lord Hokage Pro Tem, guided by those before me and bound to turn over to those who will succeed me, to care for our people, bind up the wounds that afflict them and secure the safety and future of them. This appointment I shalt carry out with faithful diligence unto my death and under your faith."_

Naruto winced when he saw Konohamaru's fists turn red and a look of anger building in his face. "Konohamaru! Stop it!" Naruto warmed and whispered. "What would your Grandfather think!"

The youngster looked up and saw Naruto's seriousness and felt the hand holding his shoulder. "Show strength Konohamaru…make your Grandfather proud of you today."

The quivering boy slackened, much to Naruto's relief.

Kushino was the first up to lay a flower at the base of the 3rd's statue. He paused for a moment to reflect and think…"Give me a boost Sarutobi-Sensei…I'll need it."

The villagers filed one by one with their flowers and tributes. Are' walked with Tsume but they were stopped short by a runner who took Are' hand. "Honorable teacher…you…

You must come at once! Seiichi has taken with the fever suddenly!"

**Inuzuka House**

Kazumi met Are' at the front door. "Quickly, I fear there is an infection in the wound Are'-Chan, we must get him to the hospital at once!"

Tsume grabbed her cousin Osetsu.."Get the cart and harness Guri, she is our fastest horse."

Are' tended to Seiichi, wipping cool water on his face and whispering to him. "Hold on my child, please…"

Tsume and Kiba came in with a stretcher and carefully carried the boy to the cart and off to the hospital. "We'll be back for you in a minute!" Screamed Kiba.

**Hokage House**

Kushino pointed at the upstairs and shook his head. "No….don't start moving anything out, have you no respect?"

"Sir we were just moving it so your carpenters could start repairing the damage." One of the men said as he pointed to the broken desk. "The upstairs office is destroyed and the…"

Kushino raised a hand. "I understand. Make sure if the young grandson of Sarutobi no Hokage comes by that this is all explained to him in detail. I don't want it too look as if I'm disrespecting the 3rd's memory so quickly."

Kushino turned around and looked down to see Konohamaru standing with a katana strapped to his back that dwarfed him in size.

"Honorable Grandson?" Kushino said softly with a bow.

Konohamaru was stone faced. "Hokage…I request to join any party and help slay the enemies of our people and find the killer of my Grandfather."

Kushino pursed his lips. "So….quick to have a volunteer. I have not even completed a strategy yet…isn't that the first thing young Grandson?"

Konohamaru thought. "I guess…"

"You guess?" Kushino replied as he knelt down. "Perhaps honorable grandson could allow time for a proper strategy to form? In the meantime he can perform those pursuits expected of him? Such as helping the village or attending to the proper training of his fellow school mates? I will need leaders I can assure you."

Kushino pulled the Katana off Konohamaru and placed it with care into his hands. "When I am ready, I assure you…you'll be first to know Tora-Sama."

Konohamaru stood ridged and saluted with purpose to his swing. "Yes Hokage-Sama!"

Ebisu came up and watched Konohamaru walk away erect and stiff armed. "I thank you honorable Tatsunjin. I couldn't have handled him better."

"Glad I did…I would have left the spanking to you." Kushino said as he and Ebisu walked around the Hokage House.

"About strategy?" Ebisu asked. "Many of the Jonnin are asking when you will present a mode of operations? I know it's so short a time…"

Kushino snorted. "Trust me, I've been broiling the last 24 hours over the idea. We will meet tonight at the engineer workshop to discuss my planning…I trust more than a few Jonnin won't like what I'm thinking."

**Konohagukure Hosptial**

**Evening**

Are' stood playing with her lips nervously as she looked every few moments at the light atop the emergency surgery room. She turned her attention to Tsume and slowly took her by the hand…

"Tsume…I don't know how to repay you for your kindness…your…"

The tough Inuzuka woman grasped Are' by her shoulders. "It is my service Are'-chan. Consider it just returns for how well you tutored my son in the classics. Kiba has grown a well rounded young man thanks to you and your service to the Inuzuka."

Just then the light went off and a medical nin came out of the room. Her face however was not punctuated by hope…but by sorrow…

"There has been a terrible spread of infection. He is conscious but…I am sorry."

Are' shivered and for a while lost herself as she was led to a chair by Tsume, who knelt to console her and bade her not to lose strength.

**Evening**

**Engineer's school, main workshop**

The assembled Jonnin, Chunnin and a select few elite Gennin stood or sat in a wide semi-circle before Kushino. Already he'd released a fraction of his complete strategy and was taking rough barbs back from some of the ninja…

A short cropped black haired Chunin named Nobukai was rubbing his temple in frustration. "I don't understand…you want to release the captured Shinobi of the Sand.."

Gui snorted out. "Nobukai! Watch how you address yourself!"

The Chunin shook. "…Lord Hokage…the Sand are the enemy, what possible reason could there be in releasing these Shinobi killers back to them so they can come back and kill more of us?"

Kushino moved the fingers of his right hand around. "How many of their Shinobi did we capture? A Chunin and 4 Gennin out of 24 attackers? You should understand the size of the Sand village Nobukai, This venture for them was a disaster."

"Well…" Nobukai replied trying to console his composure. "Perhaps Honorable Hokage should remember the disaster of the past days? The villagers who died, the shinobi of the leaf who gave their lives, the way these scum violated us with their sneak attack treachery?"

Kushino looked back deeply. "I have considered…trust me I've had to consider 25 times and consider 33 times more and more than that, oh yes…I have considered and pondered as deeply equal to you the measure of revenge."

"Then we shouldn't be so magnanimous Hokage, we should strike back against the Sand and crush them! Sweep em aside like refuse as a warning to our enemies!"

"You wish to go to war then?" Kushino asked sternly. "That's the danger of blind rage, the mark of a walking dead man."

The floor erupted in snarling back and fourths as Kushino predicted. He sat patiently waiting for it to run its course.

**Konohagukure Hosptial**

_Diary of Are' Akimoto_

_My darling grandson suffered so. Consciousness had returned but the medical nin informed me that an infection had begun to course through Seiichi's brain and his time with us was growing short with each breath. He looked at peace as he reached for my face and touched it lovingly. His face was as I always saw it in the mornings before he would follow the others off to work. A light smile shown as he pressed my head to his chest and calmly ran his hand through my hair. I could feel him trembling, perhaps a last fight to remain among the living. He closed his eyes as he looked at me and uttered…"I see them." He passed not long after._

Tsume guided Kiba out of the room as she left Are' to grieve in silence.

**Engineer's school, main workshop**

The back and forth squabbling continued among the Jonnin and Chunin as Kushino still sat patiently silent. He was suddenly interrupted by a messenger who placed a small scrap of paper into his hand. He fumbled to get it open and squinted in the dim lighting to read it…

_Seiichi Akimoto has passed away. Honorable Grandmother was with him._

The news hit Kushino like a fist. He crumpled the paper in his hand and winced noticeably enough for Gui Sensei to shut down the commotion around him. "Enough! Quiet all of you!"

Kushino rocked back and forth rubbing his lips into his fist and scowling at Nobukai. "I have just been informed that Are' Akimoto has lost the last of her Grandchildren. All five of them….all…..five…."

He gazed at Nobukai. "You wish for war am I right? You wish a return blood letting? Perhaps running a sword through a crying child in the sand village will appease your rage?"

Kushino stood up and walked up to Nobukai with heavy breaths and a shaking head. "You do it alone. I will not commit our people to a senseless bloodletting no matter what your reasons are."

"Go ahead Nobukai? Go….you won't get a foot past the main gate before I have you killed. You have my word."

"Quash these thoughts the rest of you. I refuse to send more of our children out to die in a haphazard war when there is but a single object of our attention. The Sand villagers didn't invent this madness. Rest assured we've crippled the Sound Village, oh the numbers we've killed and taken prisoner have the Sound pissing their pants. Oh no….the object of our rage is clear…those two wretched pieces of shit…Orochimaru-Sannin and his bedside slug Yakushi Kabuto conspired this madness…"

Kushino snarled. "I want that snake pervert dead. I want Yakushi Kabuto's head mounted on a pike at the gateway. And those who dare stand between us and that objective?...they can beg for mercy from hell…if they have the tongue and eyes and arms and limbs "TO BEG FOR IT!"

The assembly went silent as Kushino stared a hole in Nobuki's face. "Are we in agreement?"

"Yes….."

"Yes what? And you better answer correctly."

"Yes…..Lord Hokage."

Kushino snapped his fingers. "Anko?"

Anko walked up and bowed. "Send a message to the Sand Village. All the Shinobi in our hands will go home at once. We will not attack if you agree to the same."

Kushino paused. "Send a message to the prison. Chose one Sound Jonin at random. Cut his damned head off and send it to the Sound with a warning. You attack us and the rest of the Shinobi in our hands will suffer his fate….only slower and without mercy regardless of age."

Anko bowed.

"The rest of you except for Gui-Sensei, Kakashi-Sensei, Azuna-Sensei, Anko, Ebisu-sensei and Kurenai-Sensei may leave."

Kushino sat rubbing his nose and trying to quell a bad headache.

"Do you need anything Hokage?" Kakashi asked.

"A drink of water."

"You handled that well." Azuna remarked.

"I did not." Kushino replied. "I should have never let the bitching go on like that." He took a sip of the water and leaned forwards. "The Sand is no longer a threat to us and I seriously doubt the Sound will be easily persuaded by Orochimaru to act stupidly for the time being."

Gui raised a hand. "The 3rd Hokage was successful in crippling Orochimaru seriously. He has lost the use of his arms for making signs and seals. How long that remains is unclear."

Kushino scratched his head. "He still has Kabuto which makes him dangerous. I'm not going to wait around though…we start going on the offensive tomorrow."

Kushino looked at Kurenai. "How many top students do you have at the academy with ranking over 90 percent?"

"5 Juniors and 7 Senior classmen."

"Graduate them to Genin at once How many Chunin do we have?"

Anko thought…"3 top Chunin…Omaru Noda, Chiba Nondoreiko and Ebi Nagaoka."

"They're now Jonin. Attach 4 of the new Genin to each new Jonin, have them report to me tomorrow morning."

"Raidou? Everything's ok, you can stop hiding."

The Anbu Leader dropped from lying over the vent ducting in the ceiling and landed by Kushino's chair. "Lord Hokage."

"I want an able operator from your unit. Someone good in tight spaces, quick reactions and a focused mind. Think on that."

Raidou bowed and vanished back into the shadows. "Also? I want 3 Anbu to run a circular wheel 5 miles out from the village. Have them see me first light tomorrow."

"Yes Lord Hokage!" Raidou replied. He signaled Azuma. "You and Anko will assume control of four field squads. They will circle the village ten miles out. Everyone will meet here first light tomorrow morning. I will have assignments drafted by then."

"Gui? Kurenai? I want the Genin under your commands to go out from the village 15 miles. From here to there I want a fast sweep of the ground. We're looking for caves, excavations, any hole in the mud where there may be weapons caches or suspect places where Orochimaru may have taken residence."

Kakashi sat brooding. "I don't think Orochimaru would be crazy enough to stay near the village after getting so roundly kicked in the face."

Kushino closed his fist. "Assurance is the daughter of caution. Maybe not him but perhaps one of his troublemakers he leaves behind to cause some commotion and keep us unbalanced. I will get with the elders to plan a Hokage ascension ceremony the day after tomorrow for Orochimaru's delectation, just to give the bastard a moment of pause."

"You'll make yourself a tempting target." Kakashi said pointing.

"That's the idea." Kushino replied. "Let's see if we can pull a sucker punch and draw him out to play. All it takes is one opening."

Kushino looked at the time and yawned. "If you'll excuse me friends? The day has been tiring, round two coming up."


End file.
